Mi mujer
by itzel black
Summary: Una nueva visión de Nostradamus, cambiara el curso de los acontecimientos, e inclusive hará desviar los sentimientos. trailer: Mi mujer {FrancisxLola} [Regin]
1. La marea de los acontecimientos

El sueño intranquilo de Nostradamus se interrumpió; no, no era un sueño, era una visión; una nueva visión a cerca de Francis y María para ser exacto. Ya no estaban juntos. En ella solo veía el dolor de una mujer; pero la felicidad de otra, una que vivía plena, feliz; junto al hombre que ella amaba. En tanto ese hombre, que una vez fue bueno; ahora era un ser malvado, perverso, un perfecto egocentrista.

Era el momento de ir corriendo a donde Catalina y avisar a cerca de su nueva visión. Quizás con ello; la reina se detuviese un poco, últimamente estaba enervada con los acontecimientos actuales; la boda de Francis y María la ponía de los nervios. Sus movimientos se alteraban, su tranquilidad se veía hostigada con la presencia de la reina de Escocia dentro de la corte francesa, para Catalina, María era ese instrumento débil y pequeño mediante el cual. Dios la hacía pagar por sus pecados; en la tierra antes de mandarla llamar a su presencia.

Nostradamus se levantó de la cama; donde antes estuviese cubierto con pieles. Esa última visión lo preocupaba más que las primeras, Francis, lo veía claramente, prácticamente un demonio convertido en hombre, endurecido por lo que él pensaba sería una traición, a Sebastián; ese pobre ser que tomó forma por culpa del pecado de la carne, sería legamente reconocido; sobre él caería la sucesión de Henry, María se casaría con Bash, pero no veía con claridad el futuro de Francis. Solo veía lo poco que su malvado don le permitía ver.

Salió presurosamente de sus aposentos; en busca de Catalina, necesitaba hacerlo saber; no quería contarlo a nadie más, al menos por el momento. Sus visiones se cumplían poco a poco; ya fuera por causa del tiempo, o por que otras personas por ejemplo Clarissa metían sus manos dentro de la olla, para hacerla hervir más. Con la muerte de Aylee; María terminó creyendo completa y parcialmente en sus visiones. A las que en un principio les tenía desconfianza, ahora se aferraba a ellas al igual que Catalina o Bash. Ello fue lo que la impulsó a huir, precisamente con Bash; ello fue lo que detonó el surgimiento de esa nueva visión.

La otra mujer era lo que le intrigaba demasiado, nada más le permitía ver una mujer de vientre hinchado a causa de la semilla de un hombre, una piel blanca, pero no más. Seguía tratando de recordar más a fondo, de recuperar cualquier cosa que le permitiera dar señales de ella pero nada, simplemente su visión no le permitía ver más allá de eso. Simples sombras de lo que sería un futuro; doloroso para unos feliz para otros.

Doblando uno de los pasillos, su mirada se cruzó con Lady Lola; ella venia riéndose de un chiste que contó Greer, para hacerles reír a todas, pues desde lo de Aylee la mayoría estaban sombrías en especial Kenna. Al posarse la mirada azul grisácea de Lola; sobre la del tosco Nostradamus, el hombretón se quedó pasmado, el color de la piel de Lola, la forma y textura de sus cabellos, le hicieron temblar. Era extrañamente parecida a la mujer que vio en sus visiones.

Lola pasó por su lado; ignorando todo el torbellino que causó el haberla visto; era completamente inconsciente de que ella; sería la causa del dolor de María. Tanto ella como Nostradamus siguieron sus caminos, cada uno por rumbos diferentes.

Nostradamus llegó a los aposentos de Catalina encontrándola trabajando en un nuevo veneno, ¿Para quién sería esta vez? ¿Kenna, María, o quizás ambas? Era algo que no podía dejar que pasara, por ello era preciso hablar.

Hablar antes, de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—Nostradamus. —La reina le miró efímeramente; para seguir moliendo sobre el mortero; que tenía frente a ella. —¡Que alegría verte por aquí!

Nostradamus; era sin embargo, indiferente a la alegría de Catalina, se sentó sin que le invitasen a tomar asiento; frente a ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Catalina; ya conocía todas y cada una de sus facciones, esa en especial; marcaba que estaba serio, por una visión nueva, o por algo que no le gustaba.

— ¿Hablarás ahora, o callarás para siempre? Decide; tengo cosas que hacer.

—Antes de que acabes ese veneno, que sabrá Dios, a quien está destinado; te lo diré: Tuve una nueva visión.

Catalina dejó de moler; mirándole impresionada por cuestión de segundos, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en el centro de su pecho, la reina se obligó a sentarse y ponerse de pie una nueva visión, ¿A caso; sería sobre Francis?

—Habla, por dios habla.

Nostradamus tragó saliva, comprendía la desesperación de Catalina, por obligarle a hablar. Era una madre preocupada por el destino de su hijo a fin de cuentas. Era natural en ella.

—Es sobre Francis y María.

Catalina perdía cada vez el color del rostro.

A Nostradamus en cambio, le era difícil hablar.

— ¿Qué hay sobre ellos? ¿Sigue lo mismo? La muerte para Francis si se casa con ella, porque juro por dios que no será así; prefiero matarla antes de que eso pase.

—No; no te preocupes, ya no veo el futuro de María a lado de tu hijo.

Fue tan evidente la alegría en el rostro de la madre; el mismo que una vez mostró todas las preocupaciones, ahora derrochaba alegría sin límites; su hijo se salvaría, pero no. Todo tenía un precio; quería saber cuál era; lo mejor era estar preparado para cuando eso llegara, y no la cogiera desprevenida; tal como los últimos acontecimientos.

— ¿Hay algo más?

—Sí; Mary se casará con Bash; juntos gobernarán Francia.

— ¡¿Qué!? No, no puede ser posible, ¡Ese bastardo, ese paria legitimado!

—En efecto, pero su gobierno no será de larga duración; el país; será un caos, Bash en el trono; será un detonante para la guerra civil.

Al menos eso era algo de lo cual; la venenosa mujer, se alegraba en silencio.

— ¿Y Francis? ¿Qué viste en Francis?

—No mucho; Catalina, tu hijo se hará como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo?

Inquirió la reina sin comprender; o sin querer comprender.

—Sí; cruel, malvado, lo vi en medio de tu familia; aprendiendo a actuar y ser como ellos.

—Bueno, eso es mejor que ser un Valois, ¿No crees?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo mujer?

—Que prefiero que mi hijo mayor; sea temido por sus actos; a que sea visto como un títere, como lo es su padre, quiero ver a Francis poderoso a costa de lo que sea; así sea de cortar la cabeza a su propio hermano años o meses después.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar así?

Nostradamus retrocedió horrorizado; esa mujer, era el mismísimo diablo.

—Sea como sea; no sabes lo tranquila que me dejas con esto Nostradamus; una vez más bendigo ese don tuyo.

— ¿A caso lo has maldecido, tantas veces como yo mismo; no me canso de hacerlo?

—Sí. —Reconoció ella. —Lo hago, muy a menudo; tanto o más que tú, pero con esto; no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima. Esa boda; estaba quebrantándome los nervios, estaba realmente desesperada, Nostradamus muchas gracias por esto; es como si hubiese vuelto a parir a mi hijo.

En realidad así lo sentía, para Catalina era la dicha de volver a tener a Francis en este mundo. Era el descanso de ya no pensar; de ya no tener pesadillas, de ya no tener que idear intrigas nuevas para quitarse a María de encima. María por sí misma cavaría su propia tumba, ella misma se daría el tope final contra un muro de concreto más ancho que otros: la vida misma.

— ¿Qué debo hacer a continuación?

—Eso déjamelo a mí, tú haz lo que quieras.

Nostradamus con una leve inclinación de cabeza ha abandonado los aposentos; Catalina una vez a solas con su mente para pensar con claridad. Lo de Bash le preocupaba, si él era legitimado; podría aspirar al trono, compensaba en cambio, el hecho de que esa zorra de María se casaría con el siguiente rey de Francia, que sería él.

Catalina amaba demasiado la corona; el poder, sin ellos era vulnerable, sin ellos dejaría desprotegidos a sus niños, todos uno a uno serían asesinados; ya fuese por Bash o por la mano de Diana; o por quien fuese. Catalina volvió al mortero; era mejor hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta; a los reyes y reinas les encantaba jugar a que eran dios, ella era uno de ellos. Nunca supo porque Nostradamus no le contó; lo que vio sobre las amigas de María, justo unos minutos antes, la muchacha arribó en sus habitaciones exigiendo respuestas, dándose los aires de reina, cuando apenas acababa de saber cómo andar sin la ayuda de su madre. María de Escocia; podía tener la testa coronada; desde su nacimiento, pero no sabía cómo manejar un país; siendo invitada en otro.

Matarla había que matarla rápidamente, antes de que los planes de Diana se viesen con triunfo; sino María tendría tres reinados bajo su mando, ella simplemente nada; la echarían de Francia, y lo peor de todo no podría llevarse a sus niños. Todos uno por uno según el derecho de sucesión serían asesinados. Ya fuese por el propio Sebastián o por mano de la perra que era su madre.

No; de ella dependía que la visión de Nostradamus no se realizara, Bash y María no gobernarían en Francia, de otro modo; el gobierno bajo el mando de un rey hereje, un rey pagano. Echaría el fuego de la guerra civil; Francia se vería debilitada y todos sus esfuerzos, por mantener la herencia de la familia Valois dentro del poder se verían hechos pedazos.

[...]

María se encontraba alrededor de sus damas; o bueno mejor dicho; alrededor de Kenna y Greer, ambas intentando consolarla, ambas queriendo enfundar ánimos a su reina.

Desde que llegó de las celdas; para salvar a Bash de que Francis lo matase a golpes, no paraba de llorar. Era el llanto de una mujer herida, una mujer traicionada por sus propias emociones y sentimientos.

—No puedo creer que Francis, hubiese sido capaz de escupir semejantes palabras. —Decía Greer; quien todavía no salía del asombro. — ¿De verdad crees, que esa es la única opción que tienes, para salvarle la vida?

María se enjugó por enésima vez las lágrimas, que una a una caían sin cesar sobre su rostro; mojando su delicado cuello.

—No lo creo; es lo único que puedo hacer, y por eso ahora me odia. Juró matarme si llego a tocar a su madre, o a sus hermanos; Catalina es el único estorbo para nuestros planes, y si la toco; si Enrique la toca por mi causa; él me matará, estoy segura de que lo hará.

—Tampoco te lo tomes tan apecho. —Kenna se sentó a su lado; mirándola con lástima. —Él lo dijo por el dolor que sintió al momento, pero pasará; ya verás.

—No, no pasará; tú no lo viste como yo lo vi. En el preciso instante en que sus manos me apretaron el cuello, toda la bondad que tuvo en los ojos desapareció; en su lugar, solo había odio destilándose hacia mí, hacia Bash; tuve miedo, creí que iba a morir por sus manos realmente; de no haber sido por Enrique que le ordenó dejarme en paz, seguro no estaría aquí.

Greer la atrajo hacia sí para dejar que María descargara, sobre su hombro todo lo que le quedara de lágrimas; estaba sollozando fuerte y seguido; tocándose la garganta repetidas veces, justo en donde las manos de Francis la apretaron en un afán de quitarle él mismo la vida; para impedir que cambiara la sucesión.

Todo lo perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; la oportunidad de ser mujer, la oportunidad de amar y ser amada, todo por salvar al hombre que amaba. Era un sacrificio insoportable, pero más insoportable sería el verle muerto por su culpa; era algo que no quería llegar a ver por ello. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su felicidad casándose con Sebastian.

Reclamaría Inglaterra; como Enrique lo solicitaba, el rey de Francia, estaba formando parte de lo que él llamaba '' capricho de adolescente''. Pero no sería feliz; no estaba en su vida el derecho a ser feliz.

[...]

Caminaba como un loco por los linderos del huerto de manzanos; estaba demasiado lejos para planear volver aquella noche al castillo, por su propio pie, el caballo en el que salió lo dejó pastando en algún árbol; quizás lo encontraría al día siguiente, el hasta hacía unas horas delfín de Francia; caminaba sin rumbo fijo., las ultimas noticias lo tenían enervado, furioso contra todos en especial contra María; si algún día la amó con locura; hasta el grado de llegar a desafiar a su propia familia por ella, ahora en ese instante, todo ese amor era un odio que le abrasaba las entrañas; ese odio corría disparado por su pecho; como lava ardiente quemando todo lo bueno que un día pudo ser a su paso.

Francis se sentía traicionado, burlado por la mujer que amaba, por su propio padre, por su hermano en el que alguna vez depositó toda su confianza, sin miras; debió hacer caso a su madre cuando le decía que un día Bash le daría un golpe por la espalda, pues bien. Las predicciones de su madre eran tan certeras como las de ese Nostradamus; Bash le dio duro le clavó el puñal justo donde más le dolía sin pensárselo dos veces. Francis dejó escapar su rabia, clavando su espada contra el tronco grueso de un árbol. La fina hoja de metal, se quedó anclada en el grueso tronco. Unos ligeros pasos; muy cerca de él lo pusieron sobre aviso, quizás no tuviera espada; pero si una daga, muy afilada como para desollar a cualquiera que intentase verle la cara, otra vez.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí!?

Los pasos siguieron pisoteando las hojas caídas por la llegada del otoño, estas eran crujientes a las pisadas, Francis siguió caminando en reverso, con la daga desenvainada, completamente listo para atacar, una mano delicada, se le posó por encima del hombro, Francis se quedó quieto unos instantes; pero luego reaccionó como animal herido, tirando a su víctima al piso, mientras trataba de descubrirle el rostro; era una mujer, tenía los cabellos alborotados alrededor de la cara, ella también se defendía arañándole las manos; lo más fuerte que se lo permitían sus fuerzas, pero él era más fuerte que ella, porque así se lo propuso en ese entonces.

Francis cesó su forcejeó solo cuando reconoció a Lola; una de las damas de María, inmediatamente retrocedió sintiéndose más monstro por haberla tirado al piso a ella; que cuando intentó matar a María con sus propias manos.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Lola no fue mi intención, de verdad; lo siento.

Lola se levantó del suelo cubierto de hojas, junto con él; ambos se sacudían las ropas llenas del polvo suelto de la tierra.

—No te preocupes; estás nervioso, es normal.

Francis sonrió, Lola y su manía por tratar de entender a las personas.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó con María y Bash.

—Ni me recuerdes a ese par de traidores.

Francis le dio una patada al suelo; sabía que parecía un chiquillo haciendo berrinche, se sentía tan impotente. María en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba cambiando el curso de las naciones; a su familia, a sus hermanos que eran los legítimos herederos a la corona los despojó. Para poner en su lugar a un estúpido bastardo. Todo por una profecía.

—No lo hizo por mala fe; lo hizo por…

— ¿Salvarme? —Francis la encaró; su mirada ardiente de ira, se topó con los ojos azul grisáceo de Lola; que en su momento le parecieron un par de luceros brillantes. —Lola, María me arrebató de un solo tajo todo lo que yo estaba planeando para mi vida futura, ¿Puedes imaginar cómo me siento ahora? Me ha desbancado de la línea de sucesión a favor de un bastardo; me ha humillado y no se lo perdonaré nunca juro por Dios, por los demonios del infierno que no lo haré.

— ¿Crees que les hará algo a tus hermanos, por asegurar la sucesión de Bash?

—En realidad sí yo no importo; por mí, puede mandarme al diablo las veces que quiera, pero ellos ellos Lola; no tienen la culpa.

Mirándola más detenidamente, Francis se dio cuenta de que Lola era en realidad una mujer muy hermosa; alguien que no merecía caer en la cama de cualquier lord escocés a causa de la familia de Lola o el deseo de María. Le dio rabia el solo imaginar. Que otro pudiese jinetear el cuerpo que él en ese momento, deseaba tanto como desear un vaso de agua en tiempos de sequía.

Francis no era el único que aquella noche, estaba a nada de caer por el borde de la tentación prohibida. Lola también deseaba tocarlo, quería penetrar en su corazón y alma más profundamente de lo que María había logrado penetrar, sabía que Francis para ella era un hombre inalcanzable ella no podía poner los ojos en el hombre, del cual su reina decía estar enamorada y que casualmente; dejaba para casarse con otro. Francis era prohibido, Francis era de la realeza y ella no tenía ningún derecho a desearlo como cualquier mujer desea a un hombre; es decir, con pasión, con deseo.

Pero los estatutos sociales que los dividían con una línea de fuego; eran los mismos que los estaban acercando. Francis acorraló el frágil cuerpecito de Lola contra el tronco del árbol; sobre el cual minutos antes desahogara su coraje; ahora sus manos acariciaban el rostro de la muchacha delicadamente, observó las diferentes reacciones de Lola y de nuevo se sintió intrigado. Otras mujeres de su misma condición habrían caído ante sus brazos. Sin embargo; esta simplemente parecía querer y no querer, la asaltaban el miedo, el deseo, la culpa, y la pasión. Sentimientos que ponían de cabeza los nervios de cualquier persona en su lugar.

Francis lo comprendía en ese momento, no era capaz de razonar como siempre solía hacerlo; el ex delfín de Francia, era ya libre para escoger a voluntad; Bash tomó su lugar, iba a ser Bash quien tocara a María en su noche de bodas y no él. En cambio, percibía con bastante claridad que la joven deseaba huir de aquel lugar. Lola quería huir de su propio deseo; de las peticiones de su propio cuerpo.


	2. El fruto prohibido

El fruto prohibido

Francis ladeó la cabeza, enterrando sus fosas nasales; en el cabello enmarañado de la mujer que estaba con él, en cambio Lola no apartó la mirada de la oscura sexualidad que brillaba dentro de los ojos de Francis.

—Yo no soy la mujer que deseas, Francis.

Francis siguió olfateando su perfume, inundando más su mente; con aquel delicioso aroma, del que no quería desapartarse; era para él una sensación desconocida, una sensación que ni si quiera en sus mejores días con María tuvo oportunidad de descubrir, a su tacto; María era una mujer helada, un témpano de hielo; obligada a casarse con el siguiente rey de Francia, para proteger Escocia; de los ingleses, de los mismos escoceses, dentro de lo que cabía, María no podía ser una mujer a plenitud; pues siempre se le exigiría ser una yegua preparada para hincharse con la semilla que un hombre depositara dentro de ella.

En cambio, Lola; la dulce Lola, era mujer en todos los sentidos, sin obligaciones para con nadie, excepto con ella. Era la mujer perfecta, lo que Francis siempre buscó.

—Sin embargo, aquí estoy —dijo, levantando lentamente los pesados párpados. La oscuridad de las pupilas se tragó el color azul de sus ojos—, y no hay nadie que nos interrumpa.

—Francis, María es mi reina, juré servirla; no puedo traicionarla.

El silencio que penetró el área durante unos segundos, se vio interrumpido por el ulular de un búho, que pasó cerca de allí.

—Tu eres una persona Lola; un ser humano, que no puedes impedirle a tu cuerpo sentir, ni desear; María podrá ordenarte cualquier cosa, menos eso. Eso. —Francis deslizó una mano sobre su mejilla; haciendo que Lola se aferrase al tronco del árbol donde se encontraba recargada; y no a los hombros del hombre que estaba con ella—Eso no puedes controlarlo, ni tú, no yo.

Francis estampó sus labios sobre los de Lola, hubo un momento en el que creyó que sus intentos por cortejarla serían en vano, solo que pareció obra de milagro: Lola en cuestión de segundos, respondía a su impulso con la misma intensidad, que él. Una descarga de electricidad le recorrió la boca, los senos y finalmente el espacio que tenía entre las piernas. Lo que la asustó; nunca, en toda su vida, y mucho menos dentro de la poca experiencia sexual, que pudo lograr con el tiempo. Algún hombre logró que ella se sintiera así. Era algo que le hacía sentir culpable, mala de algún modo, por robarle a su reina y amiga algo que María consideraba todavía suyo. Sin saber que ya estaba perdido para siempre. Gracias a su maldita tozudez.

Lola se quedó helada, aquella sensación tan intensa se había apoderado de ella. Nunca antes había soñado que se pudiera sentir aquella lujuria, aquella pasión. Y tan sólo con un beso.

—Te deseo Lola.

La franqueza de Francis, la tomó por sorpresa, en verdad, nunca había deseado tanto a una mujer; ni si quiera por María, sintió el deseo que aquella noche inesperadamente sentía por Lola.

—María ya no forma parte de mi vida Lola; no tiene porque ser impedimento, para que tú y yo bueno…ya sabes. Eres como… un vino potente que sabes que va a embriagarte antes de dar el primer sorbo.

—Por favor Francis. —Dijo Lola; con las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. —Esto no está bien.

— ¿Qué es lo que no está bien? ¿Desearme, o culparte por hacerlo?

—Ya basta, será mejor que me vaya antes de que…

—Lo sé —reconoció él, con una sonrisa perezosa y en cierto modo amenazante—Tienes miedo de lo que pueda resultar de esta noche; yo en cambio, ya lo he perdido por completo. Hoy me enseñaron que no se puede confiar en nadie Lola, si confías demasiado. Te causan un dolor tremendo, pero si te dejas llevar; como lo estoy haciendo ahora. —Francis mordisqueó su oreja derecha, haciéndola gemir—Lola, no es por venganza ni por nada que se le parezca; te quiero, quiero tomarte esta noche mañana me iré de la corte de mi padre.

— ¿Te irás?

Lola se arrepintió en serio; de haber hablado tan impulsivamente, en su voz, reconoció que ella también lo deseaba, pero por miedo tenía que rechazarlo.

—Sí, no pienso quedarme, a ver; como mi padre hace a Francia, pedazos. Por cumplir los caprichos de esa arpía.

— ¿A dónde te vas?

—A Italia, con mis tíos; quiero aprender de ellos, emularlos y superarlos si me es posible.

— ¿Quieres aprender a ser el Medici perfecto? —Cuestionó Lola con sorna en la voz.

—Solo quiero formarme a mí mismo, como quiero ser. Mi lugar lo ha tomado Sebastian; él tomará mi carácter también, yo ya soy libre; con mi libertad haré lo que quiera.

—A Bash, le espera lo peor; no ha sido educado para ser un rey. En cambio, tu sí.

—Ese es problema suyo.

— ¿Por qué no limas asperezas con tu hermano?

En ese momento era Lola; quien paseaba sus delicada mano; sobre las mejillas cubiertas con barbas rubias de Francis.

—María se convirtió en un riachuelo que corre en diferentes direcciones, su cauce en este momento no es para conmigo, es con Sebastian, pero tú. —Francis se talló el rostro con la mano de Lola—Sé que dirás que esto suena estúpido; pero empiezo a creer que los sentimientos que alguna vez albergué con María, no fueron del todo para ella sino para ti.

Lola cerró los ojos fuertemente, las lágrimas cada vez empujaban más por salir, y ella no sabía ya como retenerlas. Sentía que simplemente se le atoraban en la garganta y se le hacían un nudo en ella.

—Yo sé que crees que me amas, Francis. Pero una cosa es el deseo y otra el amor, y me parece que no conoces la diferencia entre ambos; creo que solo soy un capricho tuyo, por el desprecio de María. Uno no puede simplemente enamorarse, y después desencantarse de una persona; de la noche a la mañana.

Lola sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Francis era tan metódico en la seducción como en todo lo que hacía en la vida. Siempre encontraba alguna lógica para hacerla; reiterar todo lo que decía, en pocas palabras era un hábil embaucador, estaba dándose cuenta. De que en ese momento ya se encontraba completamente embaucada, fascinada por él, pero al mismo tiempo. Se sentía acorralada.

Y asustada.

Ella tenía hambre de Francis, la dominaba una idea de novata pasión maligna: si no podía casarse con ella, ella por si misma haría que difícilmente quisiera casarse con otra. Deseaba a aquel hombre prohibido. Deseaba cada centímetro de su dorado cuerpo. Empero, era una dama de María, si esta llegaba a saberlo, no querría ni si quiera imaginarse cuál sería su reacción. No quería tampoco que su familia sufriese los estragos de la traición que estaba a punto de cometer, esa noche era mejor cortar todo de un solo tajo, de zanjar el problema por lo sano antes de que terminara arrepintiéndose durante toda su vida. Por haberse atrevido a darse una noche de pasión con Francis de Valois.

Francis también entendió la indirecta. Sabía que Lola no era indiferente hacia él, le daba esperanzas saberlo. Entonces, había que actuar, actuar rápido antes de que el tiempo se le viniera encima.

—No te preocupes. —Francis acunó el rostro de Lola, entre sus brazos. —Ya encontraremos la forma; de liberar el problema, déjalo todo en mis manos.

— ¿Qué harás? —Lola se sobresaltó; temía que Francis recurriese a una de esas soluciones fáciles de su madre.

—De momento nada de lo que piensas; sino, que aceleraremos el curso de las cosas, Bash será legitimado, mi madre, será ex convicta; pero lo más importante, haremos que María te despida de su séquito de damas.

— ¡Francis!

—Lo único que nos separa, es prácticamente; que tú estás al servicio de María, ella es quien debe buscar para ti el hombre adecuado, ¿Qué pasara cuando le digas, que te sientes atraída hacia a mí?

Lola se revolvió intranquila. Entornó su mirada trasparente; hacia el cielo, cuyo manto negro estaba más intenso; y las estrellas brillaban con mayor fuerza.

—Te amo, ¿lo sabes? Lo único que deseo, es estar contigo.

Lola se rió con sarcasmo, ¿De verdad Francis, estaba hablando en serio? Es que, todavía no podía creérselo, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó, para que se enamorara de María? Pasaron meses, simplemente seguía negándose a creer que lo que Francis le profesase fuese amor; amor de verdad.

— ¿Por qué he de creerte? —le preguntó, mirándole apasionadamente a los ojos.

Francis respiró profundamente, esa pregunta le obligaba a escoger, cuidadosamente una respuesta lo suficientemente aceptable, por supuesto creíble.

—Creo que lo que en su momento llegué a sentir por María solo fue un producto de una ilusión, probablemente confundí las cosas, no sé; no sé porque me está pasando esto; te juro que ni si quiera yo mismo sé lo que me pasa. Cuando estábamos juntos, aunque fuese por pocos instantes, disfrutaba de tu compañía como no disfrutaba con la de María, en serio; no sé qué habrás sentido tú; pero de lo que me acuerdo, es que me gustaba compartir esos pequeños paseos contigo.

La mente de Lola se trasportó hacia esos pequeños paseos que a veces solían dar por los jardines del palacio los cuales a veces eran cortos pero raramente felices, confortables; eran momentos en los que en repetidas ocasiones, Francis le hacía sentirse más importante que la misma María.

—Tu cabello parece haber capturado los olores de la primavera —murmuró Francis.

—Es mi jabón.

Lola se sentía aturdida por la sensación de alivio que la invadía; al aparecer, las caricias de Francis a través de su vestido; actuaban como calmante para sus nervios.

—Necesitas acostumbrarte a mí—Susurró Francis. —Necesitas cerciorarte de que no eres ninguna especie de capricho, como aseguras; es más, postergaré el viaje, desde aquí trataré de mover los hilos que hagan falta, para que mis planes se realicen lo más pronto posible.

—Nunca antes había sentido esto —confesó turbada.

Francis no podía seguir conteniéndose. Necesitaba hacerla suya. Hundirse en su suavidad. Apoderarse de su dulzura. Pero Francis combatió sin piedad la salvaje pasión que Lola había despertado en él tan inesperadamente.

—Dime lo que sientes —Le pidió; llevando sus labios, al hueco que existía entre su rostro y el cuello. Mordiéndole ligeramente la piel; haciéndola temblar entre sus brazos.

—Fuego en mi interior. Tú... tú me haces arder. —Su voz temblaba.

—¿Es doloroso?

—¡Oh, no! Es como sentir la luz del sol después de un largo invierno.

—Entonces, acércate más. Apoya tu cabeza sobre mí. Conoce mi aroma, el sabor de mi piel.

Campanas vibrantes perforaron el aire. Eran ya las tres de la mañana, estaba a punto de amanecer. Francis comprendió que Lola; no se le entregaría allí mismo, ni él tampoco quería que así fuese. Para que al relación diera el fruto que él deseaba, tenía que darse un tiempo límite; un espacio para ella y otro para él, él tenía que olvidar que algún día compartió su vida, sus sentimientos y su cama, con María Estuardo; ella tenía que olvidar, a Colin, junto con los meses de soledad que la envolvieron, que en secreto los envolvieron a ambos.

Y entonces él la besó, sus labios eran como dos suaves pétalos.

El aliento se le atragantó en la garganta.

Ella sintió ganas de llorar, no sabía si de alegría o de espanto.

El par de amantes, se quedaron en silencio; dejando que la atmósfera armoniosa; los envolviese por completo.

—Será mejor que volvamos a palacio.

Sentenció Lola; ajustándose la capa; las corrientes de aire, se le filtraban a través. De la seda de esta.

—Esta noche no; quiero que vayamos a un lugar; está aquí, cerca, podemos observar juntos el amanecer, claro si quieres.

Lola aceptó, ofreció su mano a Francis; quien la tomó de inmediato juntando su mano con la suya entrelazando sus dedos, dando a entender; que con ese gesto, no solo entrelazaba sus dedos, con los de ella sino también la vida misma.

Y quería que fuera para siempre.


	3. Intrigas

Intrigas

Francis y Lola se durmieron abrazados. Lola se acurrucaba entre sus brazos como si pudiera protegerla de todos los peligros que la vida le pudiera presentar. Unas horas después, cuando la mujer despertó, Francis aún la abrazaba contra su pecho. Se quedaron dormidos, mientras trataban de esperar; a que el sol saliera a través de las montañas que rodeaban, ese hermoso ojo de agua, rodeado de árboles, cuyos aromas se impregnaban en las fosas nasales de Lola.

—Francis—susurró con dulzura.

El amante abrió los ojos de inmediato. Eran intensamente azules bajo aquella suave luz.

Lola se humedeció los labios.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó él, con voz ronca, somnolienta.

—Bien.

—Espero que no te haya sido incomodo; dormir en un suelo de hojas secas, en lugar de una cama con almohadas de plumas.

—No te preocupes; de hecho, esta ha sido una de las pocas noches, en las que no me he tenido que quedar despierta a altas horas de la noche, pensando en mis cosas. Pude dormir tranquila. Porque me sentí protegida; cuidada.

—Entonces, significa que empezamos con el pie derecho. ¿No es verdad mi Lady?

Lola sonrió para sí misma. Abruptamente, levantó las pestañas. Los ojos azules de Francis; le atraparon la mirada de nuevo. Era extrañamente agradable el sentir sus ojos sobre los de ella; derrochando amor; pero Lola no estaba del todo segura, solo se estaba dando la oportunidad de querer amar nuevamente. En aquel momento, Lola supo que existía un fuego hambriento, agitado, turbulento... en el mismo centro de su propio ser. Nunca había imaginado que algo así habitara dormido en su interior.

Sin ser consciente de ello, la joven se acomodó aún más en el abrazo de Francis. La reveladora relajación del cuerpo femenino hizo que él se sintiera atravesado por una extraña sensación, mezcla del frío triunfo y un ardiente deseo. Su cuerpo estaba duro, rebosante, agitándose con cada rápido latido de su corazón mientras sus dedos recorrían la línea que dibujaba el pómulo de Lola, la columna de su frágil cuello y el hueco de su garganta.

—Me gusta el tacto de tu, piel es incluso más suave que la seda —comentó Francis en voz baja.

Una sonrisa bailó en los labios de Lola; hasta que los dedos de Francis, continuaron su baile hasta el inicio de su escote; allí se detuvieron un poco. Él descansó sus dedos, sobre el inicio de sus senos, haciendo pequeños trazos circulares.

Pero sólo pensar en sentir las elegantes y delicadas manos de Lola sobre su piel, arrancó al francés un áspero gemido de deseo e impaciencia.

El placer que surgía serpenteante a través de las caricias de Francis, cautivó a la joven, haciendo que sonriera y que volviera a descansar tranquila entre sus brazos. El calor del cuerpo masculino la envolvía atrayéndola con una fuerza extraña. Sin ser consciente de ello, Lola estaba sucumbiendo a la seducción del hombre que estaba haciéndola su prisionera en un calculado hechizo de placer.

—Nunca antes había sentido esto —confesó turbada.

Francis bajó la mirada hacia los suplicantes ojos azules. Estaba respondiendo a él con una dulce sensualidad tan inesperada como el fiero deseo que despertaba en su cuerpo; un deseo que lo atravesó con una violencia que amenazó con abrir una brecha en su autocontrol.

El repentino roce de la boca de Francis sobre la suya asustó a Lola; sus ojos, antes cerrados; se abrieron con brusquedad. Sólo para volver a ser cerrados con intensos y rápidos besos, los labios de Francis recorrieron el delicado rostro femenino al igual que lo habían hecho las puntas de sus dedos.

—Eres tan bella.

Lola se quedó sin respiración cuando Francis tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes y pasó la lengua por él. La caricia acabó casi antes de empezar, pues Francis se apartó enseguida, dejando tras él poco más que un cautivador rastro de su sabor. Aturdida, la joven recorrió con la punta de la lengua el lugar donde sus dientes y su lengua la habían tocado. Las garras de la pasión se hundieron con más fuerza en la necesidad de Francis endureciendo todo su cuerpo cuando intentó luchar contra un deseo que se estaba volviendo incontrolable por momentos.

Reconoció; de mala gana que el momento de parar; había llegado, Lola demostró tener determinación y voluntad para poner un freno a su deseo, sin embargo, a él le era difícil controlarlo; no quería forzar a Lola; como no quiso forzar a María; quería que la entrega de Lola hacia él se diese por motivos distintos, que fuese un momento agradable entre ellos; disfrutando del amor que puede haber en el acto realizado por un hombre y una mujer que llevan tiempo deseándose sin quererlo.

—Es hora de volver a palacio.

Lola suspiró pausadamente, Francis estaba en lo cierto; ya deberían ser casi las diez de la mañana, seguramente todos notarían su ausencia. Temía que se sospecharan cosas; de ella y de Francis. Tomó sin más la mano fuerte, delicada y segura que Francis le ofreció empezando juntos, de nuevo el camino de vuelta hacia el palacio.

[...]

—Jabón.

Francis extendió la mano al sirviente, que hacía unos minutos le acompañaba. Su lugar lo tomó su propia madre, ella fue quien le pasó un jabón con olor a menta.

—¡Madre!

Catalina sonrió visiblemente ante la impresión que causó su aparición repentina; en la habitación de Francis.

Pasaban ya tres meses, pero en esos tres meses; la profecía de Nostradamus se cumplía certera y aterradora para el gusto de la reina: María a cambio de salvar la vida de Francis accedía a casarse con Bash, pero pedía que este fuese legitimado; que fuese un miembro de la familia Valois.

Enrique por supuesto que estuvo de acuerdo; es más inclusive, accedió a tenerla prisionera en sus propios aposentos por sugerencia de esa perra escocesa, tanto ella como Francis estaban al tanto de los movimientos de la nueva pareja real. Sabían también que María y Bash bajaban seguido a los establos; eso por consideraciones propias de la brigada móvil que Catalina tenía a su servicio; y también por algunas confesiones; que la inocente, dulce Lola le susurraba a su amante, durante sus paseos furtivos.

—Quisiera saber; que tanto se traen María y Bash entre manos. —Mencionó la reina; apenas hubo terminado de enjabonar la espalda de su hijo. Charlotte; dice que los ha visto bajar demasiado a los establos.

Francis se encogió de hombros.

—Deben estar celebrando; que su historia de amor; salió triunfante, ¿o, tú que crees?

Catalina encorvó los labios, tratando de sonreír; aunque Bash y María la ponían nerviosa; otro asunto; la tenía completamente con los nervios absorbidos en su totalidad: La relación entre su hijo y Lady Lola, la dama de María. No le gustaba esa relación, quería para su hijo una princesa de noble cuna, alguien digno de su puesto entre la realeza, no una simple dama escocesa, con montones de dinero.

—Hay; sin embargo; otro asunto del que deseo hablarte Francis.

Francis se llevó una mano al rostro; dejándose la cara completamente empapada, las gotas de agua, corrían por ella como perlas cristalinas.

— ¿Es en serio; lo que hay entre Lady Lola y tú?

Francis cerró los ojos con fuerza; ya solo le quedaba decir la verdad.

—Sí.

— ¡¿Te has vuelto loco!? ¿Qué harán cuando se entere María?

—Para cuando María se entere; ya no podrá hacer nada por separarnos, porque ella estará casada con Bash, y yo con Lola.

Catalina se dejó caer el suelo; sin importar que su lujoso vestido; color esmeralda con estampado de flores, se empapase. Todo eso se reburujaba más cada vez, gracias a Francis fue que Enrique aún no decidía deshacerse de ella; ¿Pero cuánto, exactamente duraría esa pequeña tregua entre; entre su hijo y su padre? Enrique lo hacía como consolación a Francis por haber removido la línea de sucesión en dirección a Sebastian, le intrigaba pensar, que pasaría después de que Enrique muriese; cuando al fin Sebastian y María fuesen puestos en el trono.

Lo que amenazaba con rematar el vaso bastante lleno; era esa relación de Francis y Lola, una mujer despechada como María sería capaz de todo; inclusive de atentar contra la vida de una ex amiga. Si ello sucedía, entonces las cosas se pondrían peores. Francis ya no era el mismo muchacho amable, que ella vio crecer día con día; bastó que le dieran la noticia de que Bash se casaba con María. Para que su blanco corazón se volviese tan negro como el suyo.

Al menos pensaba Catalina, que así su hijo pensaría más fríamente; antes pondría su cabeza, primero que su corazón…claro para cuestiones que no fuesen referentes a Lady Lola.

— ¿No has pensado, que en compensación por no poder vengarse de la traición de Lola; llegaría a atentar contra su familia?

—Si lo hace. —Francis; salió del agua; enredándose una toalla blanca a la cintura. —haré el mayor esfuerzo por invadir Escocia.

— ¿Con que hombres? Él único que tiene un ejército en Francia; es ese perro del Duque de Guisa; el tío de María. Ella podría respaldarse en él.

Francis le dedicó una sonrisa guasona a su madre

—Tengo unos tíos poderosos en Italia; que solo quizás, pudiesen intervenir.

Catalina le dedicó una mueca; a veces su familia solía mantenerse al margen en ciertas cuestiones.

—Además; de que he estado compartiendo correspondencia con tío Ascanio desde el vaticano; me ha informado que es posible acelerar la legitimación de Sebastian en menos de un mes. Así podría casarse con María de inmediato si conseguimos cuarenta votos a favor; dice que no es muy común que los cardenales y obispos, miembros del consejo papal; aprueben solicitud semejante.

— ¿Has estado contactando con tu tío; a escondidas?

—No eres tú; la única que puede sacar provecho de una familia ventajosa. Puede que María tenga mucha ayuda de los Guisa. Pero yo tendré toda la que quiera de los Medici.

—Tú no conoces tan bien como yo a tus tíos; si la situación les deja algún beneficio te apoyaran; sino simplemente te dejaran con un tarro de narices, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— ¿Quién de la familia es el siguiente a ser papa?

—Tengo entendido que Alessandro pero…

—Si saben lo que les conviene; entonces, madre. Aceptarán.

—Has hablado de invadir Escocia; si algo llegase a suceder.

—En efecto. —Francis se pasaba la toalla mojada por todo el cuerpo; secando, las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su blanquecina piel. —Porque tengo hombres.

— ¡Jesús! —Exclamó Catalina. — ¿Pero de donde les has sacado? ¿Por consejo de quién?

—De mi tío Pietro; estuve manteniendo a parte correspondencia secreta con él, lo primero que me escribió. Fue que me hiciese de unos hombres que me fuesen fieles; a mí y solo a mí; así lo hice; me propuse conseguir tantos hombres se me pusiesen encima, desde prisioneros, bandoleros, carroñeros; inclusive los he sacado de los campos y poblados apartados, estoy formando mi ejército, confío en que pronto pueda ser tan poderoso en Francia como el duque de Guisa. Apenas he logrado juntar cuatro regimientos; pero en realidad, mi meta son veinticinco mil hombres, a finales del mes, para ello tengo trabajando al general Le Touchett, quien por dinero, vende su alma al mismo diablo.

— ¿Y dónde están?

—En Cornualles. Entrenándose con cinco de los mejores oficiales que tiene Francia; además de Le Touchett, están Coconnas, Maurevel, Laval y La Mole.

—Esos son hombres que comparecen ante tu padre, ¿Te has atrevido a desafiarle, Francis?

El príncipe; que se vestía en ese momento, dejó la camisa de lino sobre la cama; entornando la azul mirada sobre la de su madre.

—Es él, quien me desafió a mí. Yo solo devuelvo golpe por golpe. Tengo que avisarte madre mía, que esos cinco gentiles hombres no están de acuerdo, con la elección que ha hecho su soberano; con respecto a Bash, lo que les he hecho creer es que quiero tomar lo mío por la fuerza, y como son patriotas enganchados a las viejas creencias, pues…

Francis, levantó las manos al aire, mientras ponía en su rostro muecas de dulce inocencia. Pero Catalina; tan ávida de información, sabía que no podía dejar la cosa así como así. Necesitaba hacer que Francis escupiese todo lo que tenía guardado. Para de ese modo, ella a su vez poder usarlo como arma a su favor.

— ¿Dispones de fondos para proveerlos, de lo necesario?

—Fondos, los benditos fondos, claro que los tengo. Con mis ahorros; y algo que me dio mi padre para callarme la boca, los he mantenido hasta el día de hoy. Además, que pienso exigir más, mucho más.

—Me doy por vencida, hijo mío. —Dijo Catalina; en realidad, estaba impresionada. Pues siempre pensó en Francis, como un chico perezoso, no como un hombre de acciones rápidas y mente previsora. —Has dado por concluidas algunas de mis interrogantes, solo que tengo una más, ¿De cuánto dinero dispones?

La puerta que daba a un corredor secreto; precisamente desde las habitaciones de Lola a la de Francis; se abrió dejando ver a la dulce amante por esta, Francis; inmediatamente fue hasta donde su ángel del paraíso; y tomándole de la mano, le puso junto a su madre.

—Solo a ustedes, puedo hablarles de mis verdaderos planes, humillantes en cuestión de honor, pero simplemente necesarias, para las cuestiones venideras. Esta tarde, pienso partir a Roma, en secreto concreté una cita con el secretario personal del papa Urbano; con él me informaré a cerca de todo lo que haya qué hacer. Para acelerar lo de Sebastian, antes de marchar, pediré para mí el título de duque de Valentinois.

— ¡Duque de Valentinois! Hijo mío; ese título solo se reserva para personas…

—Además de que pediré el castillo de Chenonceau.

Lola y Catalina se miraron entre ellas, en definitiva. Ya ninguna de las dos; conocía realmente al hombre que tenían delante. Últimamente les daba sorpresa tras sorpresa, una más fuerte que la otra pero sin embargo, ambas Vivian con ellas.

—Ese es de Diana. —Reiteró Catalina, poniéndose nerviosa al hablar. —Tu padre se lo regaló.Fr

Francis simplemente ignoro el comentario.

—No, no, no. He de anunciarles, que tanto tú como mis hermanos se irán de esta corte hoy. Al anochecer es decir, contraté una guardia; para que las lleve en secreto, se reunirán con Carlos, Enrique, Hercules y la pequeña Margarita en el camino que conduce a la aldea que queda cerca de aquí; después, irán en un solo carruaje todos.

— ¿Hoy? —Inquirió Lola; cada vez más sorprendida, por lo que escuchaba. — ¿Te has olvidado a caso de que todavía sigo dentro del séquito de María? No puedo irme sin más ni más, eso sería tomado como insubordinación por parte mía.

—Mi ángel del paraíso; siéntate a mi lado.

Lola se tuvo que obligar a dejar a Catalina; con la cual era cosa de dementes, pero a su lado se sentía segura, para ir a donde Francis la esperaba. Un sofá se presentaba ante ella; Ella se sentó en frente del príncipe, fijando sus ojos en los de Francis nunca sintió tanto amor por un hombre, pero ese que tenía delante; la hacía sentirse plena y feliz. Aunque en ocasiones como esa, le hiciese temblar de miedo.

Por él, era que aún con congoja y todo era capaz, de seguir viendo de frente a su reina, cuando dios lo sabía, cada que María elevaba sus ojos a ella; Lola quisiese tener a escondidas, un lugar secreto para meter la cabeza y no volverle a ver; dada la vergüenza que sentía, por amar apasionadamente y con locura, al hombre que María también amaba.

Sin embargo; Lola era feliz, inmensamente feliz, porque a pesar de no estar a la altura de Francis Valois, él puso sus ojos en ella; entre ambos, alimentaban la llama de un amor, que los desbordaba por dentro.

—Ya no estás al servicio de María.

Francis le presentó ante sus ojos, el documento; que efectivamente, abalaba que Lola; dejaba de ser dama de su majestad, la reina de Escocia, siendo nuevamente una mujer libre por entera voluntad.

— ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Dando zarpazo por zarpazo, pero no te preocupes; es un golpe del que María puede liberarse, con el tiempo. Aquí lo único que realmente me interesa, es que estés a salvo; de su ira cuando ella se entere de que eres mi amante, la mujer que amo; por la que ahora estoy dispuesto a dar la vida, como alguna vez, estuve dispuesto a darla por ella. Y pongo de testigo a mi madre. Para que de fe de ello.

Lola miró a Catalina, esta sin saber qué hacer; para complacer a su alocado, además de arrebatado hijo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué precisamente un convento?

—Porque mi padre o tu reina, no serían capaces de darles alcance; a ninguna de las dos. Quiero que vivan seguras, tanto tú como mi madre y hermanos, la amante de mi padre ha regresado a la corte del exilio, temo sinceramente lo peor.

— ¡Esa maldita perra! Está bien Francis, haz lo que tengas qué hacer; lady Lola. —Decía Catalina, apretando fuertemente el brazo de la muchacha. —y yo estamos dispuestas a seguir tus órdenes.

—Por vida de dios; entonces, no se diga más. Ustedes partirán esta noche; abandonarán esta corte podrida donde nada les queda ya por hacer, excepto esperar.

—Me has dicho que querías una reunión en privado hijo mío. —La voz de Enrique II se escuchó fuerte y clara; en la sala de trono.

[...]

Francis estaba frente a su progenitor, evitando mirarle con todo el odio que su alma y corazón eran capaces de albergar para él, sin embargo; no estaba allí para reclamos amargos, sino para fructíferos negocios.

—En efecto, padre; me temo que así es. Necesito primero que su majestad, se digne leer esta nota; que me ha sido enviada desde el Vaticano, escrita por puño y letra del secretario de su santidad.

Francis, respetuosamente, como debía ser en todo hijo se acercó al padre quien con el ceño fruncido; cogió el sobre cerrado, volteó una y otra vez el documento, en efecto; el sobre provenía del vaticano. Firmado de puño y letra por monseñor La Padite; cardenal francés. Enrique destapó el sobre, con ansia; en tanto Francis, como todo hijo de Catalina de Medici, estaba regocijándose al ver como su ambicioso padre; devoraba con los ojos el contenido de aquella carta de dos hojas, en la cual se explicaba punto por punto; lo que debía hacerse, para tener éxito en la legitimación de su hijo bastardo Sebastian.

— ¿Así que has obrado, de buena voluntad, Francis Valois? O debo llamarte mejor, Francesco de Medici. Esto es obra de esa loba que te ha parido.

— ¡Te prohíbo llamar a mi madre loba! Y no, esto es obra por completo mía; a mí más que a nadie le conviene que la perra, que va a casarse con tu hijo lo haga lo más pronto posible, en estos momentos es una carga; que se encuentre soltera.

Enrique se acomodó en su trono, mirando a su hijo detenidamente; el padre estudiaba cada una de sus facciones, sus movimientos, Francis que antes solía ponerse nervioso en su presencia, hoy se mostraba envalentonado. Era idéntico en carácter a su madre, _Ambos tan orgullosos como Lucifer. E igualmente poderosos,_ pensó Enrique, obligándose a sí mismo a no mostrar ningún miedo.

— ¿Por qué te estorba, el que María de Escocia; siga soltera? Dime hijo, ¿Hay una dama en especial?

Francis se obligó a tragar saliva; poniendo en consideración; que quizás su madre. No era la única enterada del romance que sostenía con Lola.

— ¿Y a ti, augusto padre; que te hace pensar en ello?

El muchacho, le miró altivamente. Enrique por su parte; sonrió complacido. El hijo del que menos espero problemas, era justo quien se los estaba dando, era duro para él aceptarlo y más digerirlo, pero estaba en lo cierto; Francis estaba convirtiéndose en un hombre de poder, lo veía con el pasar de los días, y meses. Pero con el tiempo; estaba seguro de que sería un problema mayor para Sebastian más que para él. Empero desgraciadamente, el rey ya no podría estar allí para observar cuál de sus dos hijos se mataba primero: Uno por el poder y la ambición, el otro por sobreproteger a la que amaba sin ser previamente correspondido.

El rey sabía que la poca información que logró reunir a cerca de Francis y Lady Lola poco le iba a servir. Sin embargo; poco le importaba con quien se acostase su hijo legitimo; teniendo en cuenta que Inglaterra estaba en juego, y además que María y Bash estaban preparados para reclamarla. Una vez que se uniesen en santo matrimonio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Francis sintió su corazón latir aceleradamente; era el momento de pedir, era el momento de aplastar; justo como él fue aplastado.

—Quiero ser duque de Valentinois.

— ¡¿Qué!? Ese título es de la madre de Bash.

—Quiero también el castillo de Chenonceau

Enrique sonrió de medio lado; bueno le dolería despojar a Diana de su título y su amado castillo; pero bien valdría la pena el sacrificio con tal de que Sebastian llevase el apellido Valois.

—Bien Francis, negociaremos; si te doy lo que exiges, ¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar, con tal de ayudarme a legitimar a Bash?

—Puedes estar seguro de que seré tan eficiente; tanto que a mi regreso; lamentarás el hecho de haberme despojado de mis derecho, en fin; no es el trono lo que me interesa, Estoy bien dispuesto a firmarte un documento, en el que se diga, que Francis de Valois y Medici ya no está conforme con pretender sus derechos al trono de Francia, renuncio a ellos en su totalidad; en favor de mis hermanos, en caso de que Bash muriese sin descendencia, lo cual pido a dios todas las noches.

— ¿Renuncias a ellos?

—Sí; si María enviuda antes de que tú fallecieras; dios no lo quiera.

—No seas hipócrita mi hijo, es lo que ahora desea tu ennegrecido corazón.

—La muy puta, querrá casarse con el siguiente en la línea; o sea yo. La cuestión es: Yo ya no la quiero, ni la deseo.

— ¿Pero por qué haces esto? ¿A causa de quién? No, no me lo digas; ¿Lady Lola, quizás?

Francis; apretó su puño contra la empuñadora; ricamente adornada en oro y piedras preciosas de su espada. Si tan solo tuviese el valor, estaba seguro de que en un santiamén le cortaría la cabeza, a su padre de tajo a tajo. Después; iría a por Sebastian.

—No te permito…

—Eres demasiado arrebatado cuando te enamoras Francis; Lady Lola, una dama de buen culo escocesa, ¿Crees que sea digna de ti a tal grado?

—Lo es; es mucho más mujer que su reina, por el simple hecho, de no llevar una nación a sus espaldas. Lola no es una yegua de pura sangre, preparada para ser embestida por un semental; con el fin de procrear hijos de linaje.

Enrique asintió.

—Ah; entonces es eso, ¿Hasta dónde piensas llevar tu capricho?

—No es ningún capricho; esta vez, va muy en serio, más en serio de lo que yo mismo pude pensar alguna vez. Estoy enamorado; y quiero pasar el resto de mis días, tranquilamente con la mujer que me hace feliz.

—De acuerdo, no se diga más, inclínate ante mi hijo, te daré lo que me pides.

Enrique desenvainó su espada; colocándola en el hombro derecho de su hijo; le daba el ansiado título, sin objeciones ni miramientos; el coraje y la decisión que vio en sus ojos, fue todo lo que necesitó para acabar de convencerse, de que quizás, Francis, hubiese sido un gran rey para Francia. A parte del título, le otorgó Chenonceau, y junto con ello; una renta de doscientos mil francos bimestrales, y un millar de siervos para que arasen los campos que había alrededor del castillo.

Una vez que el ambicioso príncipe; obtuvo lo que quiso del presionado padre, se marchó de su presencia sin hacer si quiera una última reverencia.

[-]

Caída ya estaba la noche, las dos mujeres y los cuatro retoños esperaban en la puerta secreta que les fue indicada para poder salir del castillo; sin ser vistas, fue obra de dios, el que ninguna se hubiese cruzado con sirvientes por su camino.

Catalina de Medici, evaluaba como toda madre recelosa del amor de su hijo; el rostro enrojecido de Lola Fleming.

Si, pudiese ser que sus ojos despidieran una bondad infinita, su sonrisa; quizás fuere la más esplendida, puede que estuviese ante una mujer que es capaz de hacer feliz a su hijo el resto de sus días, pero todos los mortales escondían un don obscuro dentro de sí, ¿Cuál sería el de Lola Fleming? ¿Su habilidad para el engaño? Porque Lola era hábil para engañar. Pudiese ser que ella aún no tuviese noción de ese buen don; ya lo iría descubriendo con el pasar del tiempo; cuando tuviese que hacer uso de ese don para sobrevivir, dentro de la corte francesa, o fuera de esta.

Dejando de lado sus naturales celos de madre; la reina madre no recuerda haber visto nunca una belleza más completa, más atrayente, más rotunda, a la vez exquisita y sensual, con los sueltos cabellos negrísimos rizándose sobre los hombros; Lola era una mujer bellísima, hermosa sin lugar a dudas. Cuya hermosura costó al primero de sus hijos enamorarse como un loco de ella. Haciéndola desafiar inclusive a su propia soberana, María, Catalina intuía que ambos, por amor; estaban dispuestos a todo, ella a engañar a María Estuardo por un lado fingiéndole amistad, él queriendo dar la vida por defenderla.

La gran reina, ha caído por fin en lo acertado; creyendo nuevamente en la que fuese la última de las visiones de Nostradamus: Lola sería el instrumento ungido por dios; para ayudarle a derrotar a María; con Lola a lado de su hijo, María se debilitaría; al menos en una parte. Ella, Catalina; estaría al acecho cuando eso pasara y entonces, empezaría la verdadera lucha por el poder.

Francis renunció a sus derechos a favor de sus pequeños hermanos; con tal de quitársela de en medio; el día en que Bash muriese, con Enrique aun puesto en el trono. Ella por su cuenta, volvería al poder; entonces todo sería como antes, como debió haber sido hasta que las intromisiones de María; pusieron fin a su poderío en Francia.

Los pasos la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones; su hijo, envuelto en una capa negra; que hacía ver sus orbes azules más obscuras; en medio de la negrura de la noche se aproximó a ellas, tomando a cada dama del brazo, mientras caminaban hacia los dos carruajes que esperaban celosamente; en el patio de armas.

— ¿Nadie las ha visto salir?

—No. —Contestó Catalina; por Lola, quien se mantenía al margen, con los niños de su futura suegra, rodeándola. Acurrucados alrededor de ella; a causa del frío y el miedo.

—Bien. —Sentenció Francis. —Entonces; es el momento de la partida; ustedes, mi madre, y mis hermanos viajarán en el coche más grande; en tanto tú mi querida Lola; viajarás en el más pequeño; ambas saldrán por la misma puerta; pero apenas ello llegue a ocurrir. Tomarán caminos separados, Alec. —Un muchacho de apenas 16 años, pero absolutamente hermoso; a la luz de la antorcha se dejó ver a través de las sombras. — Será quien te guíe Lola; es diestro para ver de noche, sabe de peligros; y está muy atento a los ruidos que escucha. Sabe con certeza si son de animales; o de imitadores humanos, en cuanto Paius. —Un hombre de mayor edad; rubio, de complexión robusta y con una cicatriz en la cara, se colocó justo al lado del joven y hermoso Alec. —Será quien te guíe madre; es hábil con la espada y muy fuerte, no tendrás problemas si los caballos se salen de contra, yo por mi parte me haré acompañar de Félix, ha sabido ganarse mi confianza; a tal grado que a él y solo a él le confío mi espalda. Nos reuniremos en Angers. Es más segur allí que en la aldea de Saint Cecile. Además de que en Angers, es mucho más rápido continuar hasta Provenza.

— ¡Santo dios! —Murmuró Catalina, estrechando contra su regazo; al pequeño Enrique, quien titiritaba de frío. —Todavía me resulta difícil creerlo; cuando me casé con ese traficante de putas, que es tu padre; entré a esta peste de corte por la puerta frontal, ahora que tengo que luchar por salvar mi vida y la de mis hijos, tengo que salir como si fuese un criminal acorralado, ¡Esa perra de María!

Francis puso su mano derecha, sobre el hombro izquierdo de su madre, la comprendía. Él también; tenía tiempo…demasiado tiempo odiando a María Estuardo, pero claro; se aprovechaba de su amor, cada que le daba la gana, gracias a ello fue que consiguió la libertad de Lola. Le dio un amor falso, por amor falso; le pagó con la misma moneda aunque no se sentía satisfecho aún.

—Es mejor que suban a sus carruajes; los caminos son largos; y el tiempo es precioso, entre menos tiempo perdamos será mejor.

Catalina y Lola asintieron, unos cuantos sirvientes aparecieron en el patio llevándoles provisiones para el viaje y mantas para la noche; pues las capas que llevaban puestas; eran más de adorno, que proporcionadoras de calor. Una vez que todo estuvo listo para partir, los encargados de cada una de las damas, hicieron arrancar los carruajes; por fortuna estaban recién hechos, por lo que casi no hacían mucho ruido cuando las ruedas chocaban contra el piso de piedra.


	4. A salvo

El viaje desde Fontainebleau hasta Angers duró tres días; se recorrieron casi trescientos kilómetros de camino; con magníficos caballos que eran cambiados, de pueblo en pueblo; las mujeres y los niños constantemente pedían que se detuviesen los carruajes; para que los niños jugaran en el piso; y ellas pudiesen conversar. O al menos fingían hacerlo mientras vigilaban a los niños cuando correteaban unos con otros.

No hablaron entre ellas hasta una tarde; en uno de sus tantos descansos en los cuales, Catalina les repartía unas manzanas a los niños, para los aperitivos de siempre; en tanto Lady Lola entretenía su tiempo trazando sobre un pequeño lienzo el paisaje que tenía delante; Catalina se acercó sigilosamente, observando a la joven, mirar y pintar, dando toques aquí y allá con el carbón. Era un dibujo fantástico por lo que podía verse; se notaba la profesionalidad del trabajo de Lola. Al momento de ser plasmado en el lienzo.

—Si fueses un artista; estarías dentro de mi compañía de arte niña.

La conmoción de Lola; fue tal que casi tiraba el carbón al vacío; cuando Catalina le habló, era la primera vez, en tres días que la reina le dirigía la palabra.

—No tienes por qué temer de mí, sé buena conmigo; y yo seré buena contigo.

Lola parpadeó los ojos por milésima de segundo.

— ¿No estás celosa de mí?

Catalina por su parte se cruzó de brazos; la muchacha había dejado ya de dibujar.

—Celos no; me siento tranquila; sé que quieres a Francis y él te quiere a ti; solo que eso se debe a otra cosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que voy a decirte; quizás puedas tomarlo como un arma; más adelante; cuando sientas que es absolutamente necesario que salga de tu boca, entonces hazlo; porque herirás muy profundamente, y al mismo tiempo; te ganarás una feroz enemiga, con la cual tendrás que lidiar probablemente el resto de tus días.

Lola miraba a Catalina con incredulidad.

—Nostradamus; tuvo una nueva visión.

—No comprendo; que tiene eso qué ver conmigo.

Catalina sonrió grácilmente; mientras sus dedos finos acariciaban los rulos negros de Lola.

—Fue una visión; en donde María ya no es parte de su destino; de hecho, el destino de Francis es nuevo, regenerado diría yo.

—Sigo sin comprender.

—Lola; lo que Nostradamus vio, en Francis fue una nueva mujer; esa mujer le daría la felicidad que María no fue capaz de darle; por lo poco que he visto, durante estos tres últimos días, y la información que me llegaba de mis damas y sirvientes en los meses pasados; puedo deducir que la mujer que Nostradamus vio en sus visiones, de manera incierta claro. Eras tú.

A Lola inmediatamente se le cayeron de las manos el lienzo; y el pedazo de carbón con el que pintaba; ambos cayeron a un pequeño charco con lodo; hecho que Catalina prontamente se apresuró a rescatar; antes de que el agua enlodada siguiese atrofiando el precioso trabajo.

En cambio; Lola sentía el corazón muy a prisa; tan a prisa que fue necesario el tomar asiento en una roca que se encontraba de tras de ella. Entonces ella y Francis estaban destinados a estar juntos; a ser plenos y felices.

— ¿De verdad; ha visto Nostradamus eso? —Inquirió Lola; queriendo saber de repente más sobre esa visión.

—Sí. —Catalina se sentó a lado de ella. —Estás visiblemente feliz; ¿No es así niña? ¿Tanto así amas a Francis? ¿Lo quieres tanto como para desafiar a tu propia reina; a la reina a quien juraste un día lealtad. Y a quien desde hace dos meses traicionas, robándole el amor del hombre que ama?

Lola se puso de pie, de pronto; pareciese como si le hubiesen dando fuerzas renovadas, cuando pensaba que estaba vencida por tener que luchar contra tanto y en silencio. Estaba decidida; si Francis quería darlo todo por ella; ella respondería de igual manera; ¡Que le importaba ya; si María se enteraba! Total; ni si quiera era su dama de compañía. Ella no se encontraba dentro del destino de Francis, y si lo lloraba era por elección propia.

Ahora más que nunca, estaba completamente consciente de que tenía tanto derecho a ser feliz; como ella, de que podía alzar los ojos y mirar a Francis sin sentir ningún ápice de temor.

—Me quitas un gran peso de encima; con esta confesión.

—Mhm. Eso es lo que quería justamente; sé que has estado poco alterada de los nervios por esto mi querida. Es por ello que decidí abrir la boca. Quería quitarte un peso inútil de encima.

—Tenía miedo; miedo de lo que sentía, porque siento que crece cada vez más.

Catalina alzó las cejas; ella jamás sintió algo parecido a lo que Lola le describía; sin embargo pudo suponer que era lo más semejante al amor. Como si se tratase de una bola de nieve que uno hecha cuesta abajo, y conforme esta va a tomando más velocidad; crece más y más. Seguramente así debían sentirse su hijo y Lola. Cada vez más enredados en sus propios líos personales, pero enamorados también.

— ¿Ha habido algo más que toqueteos simples?

— ¿Perdona?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero querida; un hombre no está del todo con una mujer sin esperar a que ella se entregue.

Lola negó con la cabeza. Muchas veces, Francis quiso hacerlo; pero ella sentía miedo o probablemente fueran las dudas lo que le hacían dudar de su propio deseo carnal.

—Siempre pensé que yo era un capricho, bueno; al principio pensé así. En cuanto vi a Francis más insistente, fue cuando empecé a dejarme vencer y bueno. —Lola se encogió de hombros. —Aquí estoy; en medio de la nada; escapando de la ira de María; como si amar a un príncipe de Francia fuese un crimen para alguien como yo, ¿Por cierto, donde está Francis?

—En la taberna; los hombres necesitan tiempo para despejar sus ideas, créeme; Francis tiene demasiadas ideas que despejar, ¿Gustas un pedazo de tarta?

Estaban tomando el té y unos pasteles. Lola cogió un pedazo que Catalina le ofrecía de buena manera; era algo incómodo tomar el té al aire libre; espantándose los mosquitos que atraídos por el olor del líquido color ámbar que ambas tenían vertido en sus tasas de porcelana. Acudían a ellas indudablemente.

—He de decir; por otro lado, que me es desagradable tomar el té en estas circunstancias.

Lola se echó a reír; mientras Catalina, como si nada, daba un mordisco a una tarta de cajeta.

—Es lo menos en lo que podemos pensar ahora; me pregunto, si en Fontainebleau ya habrán notado nuestra ausencia, en especial la de los niños si es que Enrique; quiso hacer público el último cambio en cuanto a la sucesión. Supongo que eso será un golpe terrible para María.

— Mi ladies. —Alec se aproximó a ellas; con una ballesta sobre el hombro. —Creo que hoy tendrán una cena con variedad.

Catalina y Lola desviaron sus ojos del té y los pastelillos; hacia un pequeño puñado de hombres; uno de ellos llevaba un venado. Un par de conejos y un pato. Apetecible; dado a que durante tres días de viaje; no probaron carne en todo el trayecto por no perder el tiempo; apenas encontraban quien pudiese cambiar los caballos cansados por el viaje; por unos nuevos y volvían a la marcha.

[….]

Lola salió de la tienda de acampar donde dormía completamente sola, el hecho de que una piedra le lastimase las costillas le impedía dormir por completo; además de que en toda la tarde y resto de la cena no tuvo ninguna visión de Francis; ¿Se habría ido ya a Italia sin avisar? Bueno; sería lo más lógico conociendo como estaba empezando a conocer al nuevo Francis; un ser que cada que podía le daba una sorpresa más grande que la otra. La joven se echó un chal encima del cuerpo; para cubrirse del frescor de la noche empezando así una pequeña caminata en dirección al bosque.

Aprovechó que Alec dormía como un tronco con una mano derecha aferrada a la ballesta para poder huir furtivamente; podía regresar en menos de media hora. Claro si caminaba rápido y ligeramente, eso sí sin hacer mucho ruido al caminar lo que resultaba una odisea; el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas perennes.

— ¿A dónde estará mi niña?

Lola reconoció aquella voz; que aunque un poco sombría por la posible embriaguez, la hizo sonreír; consciente estaba que eso era un juego tonto. Al parecer, Francis quería jugarlo, así que se agazapó sobre la misma roca empezando a caminar bien escondida y ella a su vez decirle:

—A que no me encuentras.

Francis soltó una risa ronca, al que lo hubiese escuchado; seguramente antes de salir corriendo de ese bosque como despavorido. Se habría santiguado. Sin embargo, Lola no lo hizo, solo siguió buscando, incitándole a ir hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Francis a su vez, bajó del caballo que recién acababa de adquirir; era un precioso animal para haber sido ganado durante un juego de cartas. Empezó a rondar aquella piedra; pero por el otro lado, fingió tropezar de espaldas con Lola tomándola traviesamente por la cintura.

—Aquí está la niña. —Lola dejaba de reír y forcejear para soltarse; apenas hubo sentido sus manos, subir poco a poco por sus brazos, hasta posarse sobre los hombros. —La ha atrapado un sapito; que quiere que le dé un beso.

Él inclinó la cabeza y sus labios tocaron suavemente los de ella. Tenía los labios calientes y dulces. No exigían nada. Tan solo un simple beso; entregado con mucho amor.

Una de sus manos, se deslizó senos abajo deteniéndose en el vientre plano de Lola; empezando a hacer dibujos con las yemas de sus dedos.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo, porque empieces a incubar a nuestros hijos Lola.

Lola se retorció un poco entre sus brazos; los que ya empezaban a hacerle un poco de daño. Hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Yo también lo deseo Francis; nada me gustaría más; que el tener dentro a uno de nuestros hijos, que tú pudieses sentir como le voy dando forma y vida durante nueve meses.

Francis a tientas buscó un sitio donde sentarse; atrajo a Lola sobre sus rodillas. Ella sonrió y apretó la cara contra el cuello de besándolo suavemente.

— ¿Entonces esto es lo que quieres? —Francis; rozaba su dedo índice sobre su mejilla derecha. — ¿Quieres hacer el amor, sin estar casada?

Francis suspiró satisfecho y acarició un redondo pecho bajo el delgado camisón de seda. Francis besó con ternura los labios de Lola después con más decisión _._ Se levantó con ella en brazos; llevándola hasta su tienda de campaña, allí la tumbó suavemente sobre el colchón que yacía sobre el piso, arremangando el camisón un poco más arriba de la cintura. En tanto; Lola lo miraba perpleja; se sentía arder por dentro, lo único que ansiaba aquella noche era ser poseída por ese hombre. Mediante todas las formas posibles, quería ser suya, no le importaba si había un papel firmado de por medio.

—Soñé con esto —dijo él, con la voz nublada de deseo. Se separó hacia atrás. —he pensado en ti hasta casi volverme loco. En estos dos meses, no he pensado en otra cosa, más que en el día o en la noche en la que pueda hacerte mía.

Estaban frente a frente Lola lo miraba emocionada y fascinada, llena de impaciencia y de deseo, sí, quería ser suya, que la tomara y esas fantasías la torturaban hasta la locura. Era un hombre muy atractivo y seductor como un demonio.

Esa era la joven que quería sentir, la mujer ardiente que tanto había soñado, no la joven sensata y racional que exigía una boda antes de entregarse. Porque ella respondió a él y no se resistió cuando la tendió en aquel incómodo colchón para seguir besándola, le encantaba probar partes nuevas de su cuerpo; pero le encantaba todavía más. El ver como su pequeña Lola, se retorcía de placer; con cada caricia, cada beso. Eso era una prueba de lo mucho que ella también le deseaba.

Lola suspiró al tiempo que el deseo ardiente recorrió su piel al sentir el peso de su cuerpo en ella; su olor, sus besos, se sintió embrujada y mareada, tan mareada como si la hubiera embriagado como pensaba. Pero antes de que sus labios, fuesen ocupados por otros más ansiosos que los de ella, decidió haciendo uso de toda la poca voluntad que le quedaba; para ponerle un alto.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —Inquirió Francis con la voz enronquecida; eso hizo reír a Lola.

—Cuando estuviste comprometido con María; te metiste con Olivia D'Amencourt, ¿Con quién te meterás; cuando estés en Roma, Francis?

—Así que es eso.

—Solo es una mera sugerencia, estabas comprometido con María, te acostaste con Olivia, y después con Natalie. ¿Qué me dice que no me harás lo mismo a mí?

Francis sonrió. Lola se estaba tornando un reto; en el cielo, las nubes empezaban a llenarse de agua, amenazando con una tormenta.

—Olivia y Natalie; fueron solo mis amantes, María mi prometida por razones políticas; ya ese matrimonio está destrozado, hecho pedazos; solo me quedas tú. —Francis quiso tocar el rostro de Lola; más ella le apartó, él por su parte, le obligó a mirarle tomando fuertemente su barbilla. —Escúchame, pude haber cometido errores en mi vida; con algunas mujeres, María fue uno de ellos. Siempre he sido sincero cuando te digo que te amo Lola; solo necesitas creerme, ve la verdad en mis ojos, escúchala de mis palabras.

Lola como pudo se escabulló de entre sus brazos; con rapidez y destreza; estaba furiosa. Francis por su parte; nunca la había visto tan enojada y pensó que la bella damisela tenía un genio vivo. Lo que le parecía divertido.

Él la atajó cuando llegaba a la salida y mirando sus labios le dijo divertido:

—Usted no se irá, se quedará conmigo señorita Lola.

Lola reaccionó a su broma de mala manera pues le escupió; haciéndole ver que fácil no la tendría, pero a Francis eso no le importaba, de hecho no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Si Lola quería ponerse rejega con él. A él le iba a encantar, ser el semental capaz de domar a tan brava potranca.

—Oh, nada de eso, mi pequeña potranca. —Francis; forcejeó con ella un rato, cuando quería Lola podía ponerse realmente difícil. Esa mujer era un encanto en letras mayúsculas. —Vas a ceder.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

Lola lo miró con autoridad; hecho que hizo a Francis mirarla con burla, a sabiendas de que alimentaba la pequeña ira que se propagaba. Dentro de su ser.

Él sonrió tentado y sorprendido, ¡vaya! A fin de cuentas la jovencita no era tan ingenua como parecía, era astuta; Francis, se preguntaba quién sería más astuta de su madre, María o ella.

—Tú también lo deseas Lola y lo sabes, lo sientes en tu piel. Sé que deseas quedarte y ser mía.

—Como una más de tus perras; supongo.

—Estas tontamente equivocada niña.

—No vuelvas; a llamarme niña, ¡Que no lo soy!

Francis avanzó hacia ella lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

—No mientas; lo deseas también, lo veo en tus ojos, deseas sentir en tu piel ese deleite que sólo has imaginado en sueños. Ansías ser tomada por la pasión Lola, lo deseas; tanto o más abiertamente que yo.

—Aléjate de mí Francis; no te conviene estar cerca de mí, cuando me pongo mala.

Quiso correr pero él la atrapó entre sus brazos como ella quería que hiciera y le robó un beso un verdadero beso de amantes: húmedo, embriagador. Y la joven gimió al sentir su lengua invadiendo su boca, deleitándose con su sabor dulce.

—Ya está. —Francis la volvió a tumbar sobre el colchón; esta vez, ella aparentaba estar tranquila. —Esta noche; mi querida cordierita; vas a engendrar al primero de nuestros hijos.

[…]

La tormenta rugue sobre el firmamento esa noche; sacude árboles; se lleva caminos, arrasa pasiones, todo parece llevárselo con el pasar de los vientos fuertes, que estampándose se quedan afuera de los muros del gran castillo de Enrique II: Fontainebleau. La reina María Estuardo; descansa pacíficamente sobre su cama, pero uno de los relámpagos; le hace despertar, sobresaltada; aterrada y sudorosa, la hermosísima mujer de piel olivácea ha tenido que abandonar el lecho; sobre el cual descansara una vez.

Ha tenido pesadillas; sobre Lola; sobre Francis, pesadillas que la hacen sufrir y retorcerse cada vez más en su dolor; que le hacen clavarse la corona de espinas que ella misma colocó sobre su cabeza coronada.

María ha dado unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de su lecho; su cabeza solo tiene un pensamiento; Esa pesadilla, fue una real, una que nada más de recordarla los vellos de su suave piel se erizaban al acto; como espinas de rosal.

Se daba topes contra la pared; por proteger a Francis de su propio destino; si se casaba con ella. Terminó perdiéndolo definitivamente, ya no era el hombre del que se enamoró cuando partió del castillo rumbo a Roma; ya era él quien le pedía a gritos y con rabia en los ojos que se casara con Sabastian, le juró hacer lo humana e inhumanamente posible por conseguir la legitimación de su hermano tan pronto como pudiera. Solo le bastaba esperar. Por lo poco que pudo ver en sus ojos, el hijo de Catalina de Medici estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de lograrlo; rara le pareció también su última petición antes de marchar; Alejar a Lola, a su dulce y buena Lola de su sequito de damas. Fue algo que le dolió terriblemente dado a que era una de sus más leales amigas, de las pocas que podían osar decir a su reina la verdad sobre sí misma. Verdad que a veces, María se negaba a escuchar por ser esta demasiado amarga y dolorosa para aceptarla viniendo de labios. De una simple doncella.

La luz vivísima de un rayo ha iluminado de pies a cabeza a la reina; que espantada; corriendo ha salido de sus aposentos; topándose en su camino con el que ha de compartir los días que le queden de vida. Bash al verle tan alterada; su primera reacción fue acogerle entre sus brazos; dejar que María descargara en lágrimas cristalinas llenas de dolor, miedo y angustia los problemas que le acogían, llevándosela cerca de un ventanal.

— ¿Esas lágrimas no son porque; los rayos te den miedo verdad María?

María sin dejar de llorar; asiente; Bash por su parte; en su pecho siente crecer el ardor de los celos, por fin puede que tenga cerca a María; si Francis tiene éxito en el Vaticano, él será el siguiente rey de Francia y llevará a María al altar, pero está consciente de que ella no le ama.

— ¿Es Francis a caso?

—Siempre ha sido Francis; Bash. — Se lamentó María enjugándose las pocas lágrimas que le quedan por salir. —Ahora comprendo; cuánta razón tenía Catalina, cuando me dijo que no estaba en el sino de una reina el ser feliz; cuando eres reina y esposa no tienes otro camino que servir a los tuyos.

María ha bajado la cabeza, esas palabras siguen pesándole cruelmente; sintiendo cada vez se convierten más en realidad.

— ¿Ha tenido noticias; tu padre del paradero de Francis, su madre y los niños?

Bash suspiró; su hermano estaba siendo más peligroso cada vez. Pero ello al aparecer le gustaba a su padre; si antes hablaba de Francis con menos importancia; ahora lo hacía con cierto toque de admiración. En cuanto a si sabía noticias; Enrique siempre decía no saber nada, sin embargo; algo había en sus ojos, que a juicio de su hijo mayor. Le daba la sensación de que mentía.

—No. No sabemos nada aún. Estás a tiempo de redimirte María, sabes que te amo demasiado; más que a mí mismo pero no puedo ser feliz; si tú no lo eres, lo único que quiero es reclamarte a ti por encima de Inglaterra, dime la verdad, ¿Estás conmigo porque me quieres, o solo por cuestiones políticas?

Bash miró a María con sus ojos suplicantes, pero ella todavía no quería dar respuesta alguna porque sentía dentro de su ser. Un torbellino de sensaciones que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Lo único que lograban era confundirla cada vez más. Quería tener unos días para pensar, estar sola con la naturaleza y consigo misma; ¿Pero cómo obtener aquello; estando dentro de esa corte infernal?

—Supongo que la reina Catalina es la primera en caer; tu padre quiere deshacerse de ella, sin embargo sabe que sin el dinero y las influencias de los Medici; está perdido, será excomulgado. Le sucederá lo mismo que al padre de mi prima Elizabeth.

—Mi padre sabe lo que le conviene; solo quiere legitimarme, pero dudo mucho que quiera anular su matrimonio; por ello es que quiere acabar mejor con la vida de Catalina, solo de ese modo podrá echar mano de la inmensa dote que trajo de Italia a Francia. Comparadas las riquezas de mi madre con la de Catalina; mi madre es pobre. María; todavía puedes cambiar de opinión; a mí que me importa Inglaterra; que me importa el trono de Francia, juro por dios que nunca habría llegado a esto, si la vida de Francis. No estuviera en peligro.

—Ahora somos nosotros quienes estamos en peligro Bash. Además si resolviera cambiar de opinión tu padre no lo permitiría; primero me mataría, ya escuchaste lo que te dijo esta tarde; es capaz de matarme si me niego a reclamar Inglaterra una vez más.

Bash apretó los puños; su padre estaba orillando a María a comportarse tan malsanamente como él mismo, no quería permitirlo y sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo por la seguridad de María. Pero por ella estaba dispuesto a todo; inclusive a desafiar a su padre, a perder el poco favor que le quedaba.

—La decisión es tuya María, y si mi padre es la única amenaza que te impide hacerlo; vamos, lo mataré yo mismo por ti, he matado inocentes para salvarte, pero mi padre no es un inocente. Me daría lo mismo.

María miró a Bash agradecida; por lo que Francis, el hombre que amaba se olvidaba de ella día con día; Sebastian estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de defenderla contra quien fuese; no le importaba si ese ''quien'' era su propio padre; la reina de Escocia sonrió involuntariamente, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Francis, le provocaba un dolor inmenso, con su olvido; Bash actuaba como bálsamo contra ellos; con Bash se sentía segura, protegida, mientras que Francis la dejaba a la deriva. Sin preocuparse por más nada.

—Te defenderé María; no me importa pasar por encima de quien sea; lo único que me importa es tu bienestar.

—Siempre dices que no eres Francis ; puedo verlo ahora.

Sebastian sonrió con pesadumbre, Francis; siempre Francis.

—Mi hermano está irreconocible; cada día coge más parecido con su madre.

—Sí. —Respondió Sebastian; resignado; él nunca ocuparía el lugar que dejó Francis, en el corazón de María. —Francis, siempre va a por las normas; él es más civilizado que yo.

Hizo una reverencia antes de marcharse; quería irse de allí, la presencia de María lo confortaba al tiempo que le lastimaba.

—Bash.

Sebastian se obligó a detenerse; siempre sería así, aunque María no lo amase como ambas a Francis, él estaría dispuesto a ser un caballero de brillosa armadura para ella. Sin que ella se lo pidiera.

—A veces me asustas, me estimulas y me retas a hacer cosas que nunca pensé que podría hacer. No tienes que ser Francis. Me gustas como eres; tosco, tierno en ocasiones, me gusta el brillo que adquieren tus ojos claros cuando me ven. No sé porque pero siempre me siento segura cuando estoy contigo.

— ¿Estás segura? Porque no habrá marcha atrás.

María por su parte, quería dejar las cosas claras. Si era verdad Sebastian no era Francis, pero estaba segura de que con un poco más de empeño por su parte; terminaría queriéndolo, por el hecho de que Bash se merecía ser amado. Porque ambos merecían ser felices con las vidas que les tocó vivir.

—Una vez me preguntaste; si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes; si hubiese venido a ti, con el corazón abierto.

—Si; sé que te pregunté eso pero…

Bash no tuvo tiempo de decir nada; los labios de María ya estaban sobre los suyos, con un beso tímido pero cargado de un cariño sincero, pudo saber el nuevo delfín que su prometida hablaba con el corazón en la mano. Era uno de esos pocos instantes en los que ambos podían darse el lujo de ser solo personas. De ser seres humanos con errores, y no lo que los demás esperaban de ellos. Bash se dejó llevar, por la dulzura del momento, quedando en medio del extraño placer que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Hagámoslo Bash; hagámoslo y que sea lo que Dios quiera, si quiere hacernos felices, entonces que así sea.

Bash asintió; era su turno de besarla; con aquel beso daba por hecho el pacto que ellos mismos estaban sellando en ese momento.

No por Francia.

No por Escocia

Sino por ellos mismos, por tratar de convertirse en uno solo a pesar de las circunstancias.


	5. Sainte Clarie

Lo que Lola y Catalina pensaron era un convento; resultó ser solo un disfraz, Francis las llevó a un lugar; algo lejos del alcance de su padre y de María dentro de cual pudiesen estar ambas protegidas; por dentro; era un pequeño Castillo de recreo, que daba la fachada de ser un convento, tanto Catalina como Lola miraban maravilladas todo lo que había a su alrededor; era como si hubiesen construido una pequeña cuidad dentro de un castillo que quedó en ruinas mucho tiempo atrás.

—Bien señoras, ¿Qué les parece?

—Francis. —Catalina se acercó a su hijo; dándole varios besos; ella era la más emocionada, la vida dentro de un convento aburrido no la imaginaba; aquello era mucho más de lo que pudo pedir para ella y sus niños. —No puedo creer; que hayas hecho esto; por fuera podía jurar que era un convento.

Francisco sonrió satisfecho; parte de su trabajo estaba realizado; la finca permanecería vigilada las 24 horas del día tanto por fuera como por dentro; solo que los vigilantes, debían dar la apariencia de monjes.

Catalina jugueteaba con los niños; aunque cuando giró su cabeza y vio como Francisco devoraba a la joven Lola con la vista; fue menester echar a los niños hacia adentro.

En tanto Lola; se encontraba hundiendo sus narices en unas rosas veteadas con blanco; su olor era tan exquisito que podría quedarse allí todo el día aspirando esa bonita fragancia; permaneció en la misma postura hasta el momento de sentir un par de manos sobre su cintura; moldeándola suavemente, al tiempo que cierta entrepierna se rozaba con su trasero.

—Deja de hacer eso.

Francisco hizo caso omiso a la petición de Lola; sabía que eso empezaba a mojar cierta parte de su cuerpo; que últimamente le encantaba probar sin descanso.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Como si no hubiésemos yacido hacía una noche.

Francis tenía los ojos clavados en su boca mientras estaba cerca de ella.

Lola frunció el ceño.

—Lo lamento, pero tengo que hacer esto —susurró él.

Francisco bajó la cabeza y la besó. Lola echó la cabeza hacia atrás con brusquedad y lo miró a los ojos.

Él se detuvo a acariciar dulcemente con la yema de un dedo su mentón enrojecido. Luego le dedicó una leve sonrisa y se acercó poniendo mayor cuidado, ladeando la cabeza un poco más para no arañarla. Esta vez ella no sintió la más mínima molestia, tan solo dulzura y placer.

Lola cerró los ojos y se dedicó a explorar pausadamente las placenteras sensaciones que la embargaban mientras los labios de aquel hombre jugueteaban sobre los suyos. Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de Francis, sintiéndose cada vez más mareada, y se aferró casi sin darse cuenta a las ornamentas que cubrían su saco de seda.

—Lola —susurró

La perezosa y embriagadora sonrisa con que ella le respondió animó a Francis a profundizar el embrujo. La saboreó con la punta de la lengua en una lánguida y seductora caricia que le arrancó un gemido apenas audible.

Cuando la joven se rindió a la persuasiva presión de aquellos labios y entreabrió la boca insegura, él aceptó la invitación sin prisas pero con resuelta desenvoltura. Se hizo con el control, dominando los sentidos de Lola al tiempo que le acariciaba el cuello con los pulgares al compás del hipnótico roce de las lenguas.

Aquel beso la tenía subyugada, y no sabía cómo o cuándo había conseguido llevarla al césped; donde ya se encontraban las manos de Francis; recorriendo tortuosamente los muslos anchos de sus piernas bien formadas. El mundo entero de Lola se reducía a aquel beso y a la figura de Francis Valois moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca demostrándole de una forma completamente nueva que la tenía a su merced gracias al increíble placer que podía darle.

—Francis. —Lola intentó incorporarse en un hábil intento por recuperar la cordura; sin embargo, Francis impidió que ella se levantara, poniéndose a hojarcadas sobre ella. —Debemos parar aquí; lo de la otra noche…

Francis no estaba para remilgos; quería tener hijos lo más pronto posible; no le importaba con tal de lograrlo dejarla embarazada; antes de su partida.

—Necesito una sola vez más Lola; la otra noche no fue suficiente.

—Francis, por favor.

—Shhh; solo disfruta como yo.

Sin decir palabra alguna; Francis volvió a atacar su boca con uno de esos besos; que sabían a gloria y robaban el alma a través de ellos.

Lola se entregó sin reservas, aun cuando tenía la vaga impresión de que las cosas estaban escapando a su control. Esos besos eran exquisitos, celestiales, capaces de transportarla a otros lugares. Francisco bajó la mano suavemente por la curva de la garganta hasta el agitado pecho femenino sembrando un sendero de fuego con las cálidas yemas de sus dedos entre los pliegues de encaje del escote. Durante un momento descansaron allí y comenzó a acariciarla justo por encima del corazón, al que hacía latir con fuerza. Los sentidos de Lola le pedían a gritos que correspondiese a las caricias. Las necesitaba, tanto como el aire para vivir.

Francisco se movía contra ella de un modo absolutamente embriagador; excitándola, llevándola a un febril estado de lujuria. Lola se sentía débil y temblorosa. Era obvio que había perdido el juicio, pues nada le habría gustado más que levantarse las faldas y dejar que aquel perverso príncipe hiciera con ella lo que deseara de una vez por todas.

Empero; la astuta y lista Lady Lola empezaba a comprender; cual era la mejor arma para seducir a alguien tan lujurioso como ese príncipe; que en esos momentos, la volvía loca con su manera tan estremecedora de besar. Mientras la boca de Francisco, hacia trazos de besos en su cuello; la mente de Lola maquinaba como mantenerlo aferrado a ella: la única vía posible, por la que podría volverle loco poco a poco: El sexo. A Francisco, últimamente le gustaba demasiado subirle las faldas de sus vestidos en cualquier sitio.

—Francisco.

Lola intentaba desapartarlo de alguna manera posible; Francis por su parte; se aferraba a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello.

— ¡Francis, detente!

— ¿Ahora que? —Replicó él; con los labios hinchados, y los ojos brillantes en lujuria; a Lola nada en el mundo le pareció más simpático que ver a Francis desesperado; por no terminar lo que empezó.

Lola empezaba a quemarse nuevamente, cada que Francisco la acariciaba de ese modo tan exquisito; era una tortura para ella intentar pararlo. Más ahora que descubría al fin como poder dominarlo. Debía hacer un máximo esfuerzo por no ver esas orbes azules suplicándole un poco de piedad.

—Necesito descansar.

—Bueno. —Francis se le volvía a echar encima; eso sería más difícil de lo que llegó a pensar. —Lo harás en otro momento.

Estaba a punto de liberar cierta parte de su cuerpo; que empezaba a darle molestias.

— ¡Basta! —Le dijo ella; dándole un pellizco, entre el cuello y la oreja. — ¡Maldita sea, Francis déjame ya!

Francis se apartó de ella; solo porque necesitaba, quitarse de encima; esos pellizcos infernales, que a la larga; le dejarían bien marcado un sendero de uñas en medio de un color rojizo.

— ¿Qué te sucede? Empezamos bien; no lo recuerdas; ma sauris.

—Sí; lo recuerdo. —Lola puso sus brazos; en posición de jarras. —Pero también reconozco, que no soy ninguna yegua para que me montes, en el momento que mejor te convenga.

Francisco miró a Lola con sorpresa; la verdad es que nunca terminaría por descubrirla realmente. Siempre tenía sorpresas guardadas para él. Todas amenas en mejor manera posible.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas; mi bella Lola?

Lola miró a su vez, a Francisco con desconfianza; últimamente cobró demasiado parecido con Catalina de Medici; no sabía cuándo estaba diciéndole la verdad. Aunque a juzgar por lo que veía en sus ojos; estaba siendo sincero, probablemente con ella y su madre. Eran las únicas personas con las que Francisco se atrevería a ser sincero.

—Solo quiero tener mi espacio Francisco; te deseo, pero al mismo tiempo quiero tener tiempo para mí.

A él no lo engañaba, Lola podía ser todo lo tierna y dulce que quisiese, pero en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo la muchacha estaba aprendiendo a ser ambiciosa, pero además de ambiciosa; Lola comenzaba a ser avara. Francis, le abrazó por detrás. Mordisqueándole el oído izquierdo, mientras su mano derecha hacia un vertiginoso camino desde su vientre a los redondos pechos.

—A mí no me engañes dulce Lola; mejor dime que no estarás segura hasta que no veas a tu reina bien casada con Sebastian.

Lola al ver descubiertas sus verdaderas intenciones; solamente sonrió con sorna, si es eso lo que quería. Quería limpiar poco a poco los estorbos en su camino a la felicidad; y para su mala suerte, María era uno de ellos, a la vez el más grande.

—Sí. —Respondió la muchacha soltándose de su agarre. —Y como no vea papeles de legitimación procedentes del vaticano, entonces; no estaré de otra forma contigo.

— ¿Es tu última palabra?

—Si.

—Entonces, pondré más hincapié en conseguir esa legitimación para Bash, juro que dentro de dos meses; estarás viendo como María entra colgada de mi brazo; para mandarla directo Sebastian. — La atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, Lola se sujetó de sus hombros, mientras él la empotraba contra el tronco del árbol que encontrara más cerca. —Y nosotros dos nos casaremos, ¿Te gusta esta opción?

—No voy a negártelo; me encanta; ¿Puedo ir haciendo los preparativos para la boda? ¿O prefieres a que aguarde a tu regreso?

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró sin decir nada. Sacudiendo la cabeza una vez, echándose a reír tan quedamente como pudo; francamente le divertía ver a su pequeña, frágil y dócil Lola, convertirse en algo que a la larga, tendrían los demás mucho que temer: mucho había de malévolo detrás de esa dulce sonrisa, de los labios deliciosamente carnosos que lo invitaban a uno al beso, detrás de esos ojos celestes, de mirada tan dulce; que cuando querían se volvían más fríos que el hielo en invierno. Lola podía ser una mujer ambiciosa, cabeza de hacer lo que fuese por quitarse un estorbo de encima. Lola era tierna cuando quería, y brava cuando debía. Porque para ello fue educada; para ser dócil, amable, obediente y tierna. Sin embargo, tras todo eso se escondía una sensualidad latente que cada vez estaba despertando con cada empujón nuevo hacia las nuevas exigencias.

Le gustaba, le gustaba cada vez más; le gustaba su manera de mirar, de sonreír, le encantaba como lo miraba de frente cuando se enojaba, sobre todo esas encantadoras franjas carmesí que aparecían en sus mejillas dándoles el ligero tono de un sonrojo, era para él la descripción excelente de la mujer perfecta, porque ella tenía una perfección que ni si quiera María Estuardo con su infinita belleza podría llegar a igualar, quizás María fuera bella por fuera, pero Lola no era solo bella; era inteligente, ambiciosa no abiertamente pero al menos bajo las aguas lo era; le encantaba saber que tenía el control sobre las cosas, lo excitaba sobre manera saber que Lola lo tenía más controlado inclusive que su propia madre.

Y siempre iba a amarla, le estaría agradecido eternamente por ser ella quien curara el dolor; que le produjo la traición de la primera mujer a la cual. Se encargó de entregar su corazón sin condiciones; a pesar de que ella no le amara con la misma intensidad que él. Lola siempre sería esa perla entre las perlas que gracias a su ternura, gracias a sus besos; lo curaba completamente del dolor que dejó la traición de María y Sebastian.

—Aquí espérame, estarás segura.

Lola asintió; de cualquier manera; si ya se sabía en la corte de lo suyo con Francisco, no tenía la menor inclinación de volver allí.

—Cuando vuelva; con la legitimación de Sebastian en mano; entonces hablaremos de nosotros; pediremos tu mano, ¿Qué pasa?

Al ver el ceño fruncido de Lola; Francisco, le acunó entre sus brazos, todavía había demasiadas barreras por así decirlo que les dificultaban un poco el camino; hacia el altar. Pero él por su parte; se encargó de echar abajo algunas, cuando aún estaban de viaje.

—Mi familia. —Musitó; ella sintiendo de pronto un breve escalofrío en su espina dorsal. —Me da miedo, como vayan a tomar nuestra unión. Se supone que tú deberías casarte con mi reina; no conmigo. Además, ¿Qué tengo yo para ofrecerte? Solo soy una simple chica con mucho dinero; la cual está en peligro de ser despreciada por su familia; cuando se enteren de lo que he hecho.

Francisco negó, Lola tenía mucho, muchísimo más que ofrecerle: su corazón.

[…]

Estando en la galería familiar; el rey Enrique se paseaba mientras admiraba con atención los retratos de los miembros de la familia Valois, desde su padre; hasta su hijo Francisco; el rey posaba curiosamente sus ojos sobre cada uno de ellos, y finalmente, cuando llegó a su destituido heredero; no pudo evitar tocarlo.

Era ahora cuando Francisco estaba demostrando su valía, cuando demostraba ser lo que realmente era, tuvo que ser gracias a ese chiquilla manipuladora de María Estuardo; que su hijo descubriera por fin la verdadera personalidad, que viera lo ennegrecida que llevaba el alma por ser hijo de una loba, como lo era Catalina de Medici.

Más seguro se encontraba el monarca de los franceses; cuando se aseguraba para sí mismo que su hijo mayor; tenía más características del lado de su madre que del suyo, de su lado; solo poseía la realeza que le caracterizaba. Pero de Catalina, heredó la sangre fría que no se avergonzaba en demostrar recientemente; heredó la mala saña que hacía tan desagradables a los Medici, también por supuesto; heredo esa maldita mente previsora, que tanto le tomó a él por sorpresa ¡por que tuvo que hacer caso de Diana!

¿Por qué no esperó, a que llegase otra joven, para comprometerle? Una joven francesa, pero no María Estuardo, la sobrina de los temidos De Guisa, quienes se empeñaban en hacer volver a Enrique sobre su palabra de casar a su sobrina con su hijo bastardo.

—¿Extrañas a tu hijo, verdad?

Justo hablando de la reina de Roma; la causante de todos sus males, sin embargo. La única vía posible por la que podría llegar a hacerse con Inglaterra; María Estuardo haciendo gala de presencia, recordándole que la situación actual de su desmoronada familia; lo debía únicamente a ella y claro, a su propia ambición.

—Al nuevo Francisco, ¡Claro que lo extraño! Si tan solo no hubiese sucedido; lo que sucedió, entre tú y Sebastian ¡Qué rey sería! Ni si quiera los de tu propia casa; habrían osado dudar de su máximo poder, Francisco, Francisco de Medici es ahora y no Francisco Valois.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Francisco no es el buen hombre que solía ser antes.

Enrique interrumpió la palabrería de su futura nuera con una carcajada, ¿Buen hombre? Quizás nunca lo fue; quizás Francisco siempre fue un ser perverso, solo que no tenía oportunidad para demostrar su valía.

—Lo prefiero así, ¿Sabes? Solo de esa manera, con crueldad es cómo puedes deshacerte de tus enemigos; cómo puedes aplastar lo que te estorba. Santo dios; mi hijo tiene todo en su mano para haber sido un excelente rey.

María frunció el ceño; ¿Así que ya resultaba que Enrique extrañaba a su hijo? Solo por su nueva ''personalidad''. Ella era la única que sabía lo que realmente quería Francisco: vengarse, con justa razón, gracias a ella, él tanto sus hermanos perdieron la herencia del trono de Francia; ella sabía que era merecedora del odio de Francisco y mucho más, pero todo por salvar su vida; todo por liberarle de un matrimonio. Que de llevarse a cabo terminaría con su vida y terminaría arruinando la de ella, porque ella a su vez se sentiría culpable.

Al parecer; a los franceses poco les importaba sus convicciones, a ella solo la veían como la víbora escocesa que solo llegó para cambiar la sucesión. De un príncipe legitimo. Habido del matrimonio del rey con la odiada italiana, a un príncipe ilegitimo; habido solo porque esa mujer no supo como mantener a su esposo en la misma cama que ella.

—Todos aquí me odian. —Recriminó duramente para sí misma. —Pero al mismo tiempo; hice lo que hice por amor.

Enrique la miró de manera sarcástica.

—¡Aunque me mires así! Hubo razones de fuerza mayor que me empujaron a tomar a Sebastian como esposo; sé que Francisco me odiará el resto de sus días; sé que sus hermanos harán lo mismo en caso de que yo pudiese tener niños con Sebastian, pero tengo que hacerlo; no hay otra alternativa.

Entonces Enrique aprovechó ese momento de debilidad; por parte de la joven reina de Escocia, nunca pensó que se llegaría el día en que sus ojos viesen a la orgullosa descendiente de los De Guisa, en ese estado de…autocompasión; era el momento perfecto para sacar el veneno, para afilarse los colmillos y lanzar la mordida lo más profundamente que se pudiera.

—Creo que si la hay María.

María que hasta entonces; tuviese sus lindos ojos centrados en la pintura del hombre que amaba, de pronto dio un respingo; sentir a Enrique muy cerca de ella, acariciando con lascivia sus hombros y oliendo su cabello le produjo la mayor sensación de asco que jamás hubiese podido o querido sentir.

—Cásate conmigo entonces, pequeña María.

—¿Cómo puedes proponer una cosa semejante?

—Puedo ver que estás convirtiéndote en una magnifica cortesana francesa, querida mía.

—No soy una cortesana solamente, soy una reina.

—Lo que da lo mismo; si no tienes la protección de Francia, eres reina sin país, recuerda que Escocia; sobrevive gracias a la caridad de los franceses, y que tu matrimonio con mi hijo; nunca pudo llegar a ser una realidad, de no haber sido porque mi amante y tu familia materna se empeñaron en hacer lo imposible posible. Querida. Así que te doy una opción más fácil que dejaría de tenerte en el ojo del huracán el resto de tu vida; mientras seas reina de Escocia : Renuncia a Sebastian y a Francisco, cásate conmigo y puedo garantizarte; que pondría Francia enteramente a tus pies.

Era una oferta tentadora, María se alejó un poco de Enrique sosteniéndose de la chimenea de mármol que servía solo como ornamenta de la habitación. Casarse con Enrique podría suponer el final de sus preocupaciones como reina, pero al mismo tiempo; provocaría una guerra mayor y peor al mismo tiempo: Francisco contra su propio padre, de por sí ya era doloroso para la reina de Escocia, verlo en pugna con su propio hermano, únicamente por su culpa.

Tuvo que ser lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte; para determinar su respuesta final; casarse con Enrique era sin duda un buen negocio que tendría más beneficio para ella, que para Francia. Más; no se expondría a un odio todavía mayor, en la corte, los cortesanos cada que pasaba por junto de ellos, imitaban el sonido de una víbora; ello ya era más que suficiente, el odio de los franceses, la necesidad desesperada de una alianza que le sirviera a la vez para protegerse a sí misma y a Escocia y para rematar, el haber cambiado la sucesión eran cosas con las que simplemente estaba lidiando muy si apenas.

Pero tenía a Sebastian, él se ofrecía amablemente a compartir la carga con ella; ella simplemente no quería decepcionarlo a él también. Él estaba compartiendo, por su causa; el odio que la gente empezaba a engendrar contra ellos desde hacía cuestión de días.

—Me temo que debo declinar, su majestad.

—¿Eres consciente de que, al hacer eso; te expones a más de un ataque por parte de Francisco o de quien sea? EN Francia serás sumamente impopular, María a Sebastian le llaman públicamente bastardo, y a ti la víbora escocesa o en el peor de los casos, la pequeña Puta.

— ¡No soy nada de eso!

—Sí, tanto tú como yo sabemos, que no lo eres; sin embargo, cuando el pueblo odia, hay que temer María; recuerda que gracias al pueblo, nosotros nos mantenemos en pie.

—Sabré ganarme el amor de los franceses.

—No seas estúpida niña; el odio, es una bola de nieve que ellos han echado cuesta abajo; te odiarán cada día más. Cada instante que pases en Francia; tendrás que cuidar muy bien tu espalda; a los nobles no les gustará que Sebastian y tú tengan descendencia, intentarán hacer cualquier cosa con tal de quitarlos del camino, recuerda esto. Siempre tenlo en tu memoria. Puse a Sebastian en el trono; porque por medio de ti, puedo hacerme con Inglaterra; de otro modo, ¿Crees que me habría molestado; en enemistarme con la familia de mi esposa italiana? ¿Crees que me habría, molestado siquiera, en escuchar toda tu palabrería; a cerca de cómo surgió esa visión de Nostradamus; con respecto a Francisco. Mi hijo legitimo? Diana tampoco está contenta; ella hubiese preferido, a Francisco en lugar de Sebastian, ahora por tus intrigas; está espantada; y busca desesperadamente a ese hechicero. Tienes demasiados enemigos en esta corte; María Estuardo, y tus tíos De Guisa, no durarán toda la vida para defenderte de ellos. Es más si les conviene, te ayudarán, sino te darán la espalda; como siempre lo han hecho.

María se quedó completamente helada; nada más escuchar las palabras de su suegro, estaban cargadas todas de veneno, era como si es espíritu de Catalina se hubiese apoderado del cuerpo de Enrique; fueron palabras diseñadas para hacer sentir pánico en quien las escuchase, y justamente. Era lo que la reina de Escocia, sentía, miedo, un miedo que le corroía poco a poco las entrañas dejando a su paso graves escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal.

Supo cómo recuperar la compostura; se irguió lo suficiente como para demostrarle a Enrique, que ni Diana, ni Francisco; ni si quiera su familia materna podrían hacer nada para mermar la buena voluntad que tenía, respecto a sus futuros días como reina de Francia.

—Yo gobernaré Francia, con Sebastian; el siguiente rey, y el pueblo le amará y a mí también porque les haremos saber que no buscamos su perjuicio, sino el beneficio común.

Enrique por su parte; todavía no se creía esos cuentos.

—Esto es la guerra civil; cuando yo muera; Tú y Sebastian tendrán que hacer frente a esto; y yo desde el infierno, me reiré al ver como ustedes, se enfrentan cada vez con obstáculos más grandes. Francisco será uno de ellos. El pueblo ama a su príncipe legitimo María. No habrá nada que puedan hacer, tendrán el hacha del verdugo y la corona una muy cerca de la otra, en tanto Sebastian viva.

Después de soltar su debido veneno nuevamente; el rey de Francia abandonó la instancia, consciente de haber dejado a la heredera Estuardo temblando de pies a cabeza, pero no de miedo; sino de ira.

[…]

—Manda mis saludos a todos mis primos; diles que les extraño demasiado y que ahora tendré tiempo para mantener correspondencia con la familia; más abiertamente, dado a que ya no soy reina nunca más.

Francisco rodó los ojos, ante la hipócrita petición de su madre. Mientras su padre; no cometiese la estupidez; de casarse con Diana de Poitiers; todo iría viento en popa al menos para ella, era una bendición que al menos en ello; Enrique de Valois fuera un hombre pensante, cambiar a su madre por una mujer que le doblaba la edad, solo porque era la madre de su heredero al trono no les sentaría nada bien a los Medici; no cuando el nuevo papa era un Medici. Y cuando el siguiente estaba por serlo también.

El muchacho miró el carruaje que le llevaría a Roma para legitimar a su hermano; al hermano que antes amó con toda su alma; y que ahora odiaba con todo su ser. De momento le convenía a Francisco que Sebastian fuese legitimado; así le daría tiempo para ganarse el amor de la gente de Francia, haría parada tras parada por los pueblos por los que fuese pasando.

Se presentaría como lo que era: el príncipe destronado, el heredero legítimo repudiado gracias a las intrigas de esa víbora de María Estuardo. Haría enardecer al pueblo de Francia en odio contra su futura reina, y lo alzaría de amor para con su reina madre.

Su venganza apenas comenzaba, apenas empezaba a labrar el largo camino hasta ver a Sebastian y a María derrotados por él completamente, porque Francisco de Valois sabía en el fondo de sí mismo. Que Sebastian no soportaría el peso que llevaba en sí la corona y el trono de Francia, porque estaba seguro de que le dejaría a María el cargo de gobernar por él y porque en su lugar gobernarían los aborrecibles De Guisa.

Por Francisco, el pueblo de Francia; odiaría cualquier hombre que tuviese que ver con esa familia de cerdos.

Lola; su dulce Lola se puso de tras suyo, con sus manos relajantes sobre su pecho acariciándolo una y otra vez, Francisco; tomó su mano blanquecina llevándosela fervorosamente a los labios; depositó allí un suave beso sobre su torso y las estrechó fuertemente contra las suyas.

—Ojalá pudieses venir conmigo. —Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonrosada, ella simplemente le devolvió el gesto; mirándole con su ya acostumbrada ternura. —Pero no puedo llevarte; sería delatarte y quiero mantenerte bajo salvaguardo.

—Yo comprendo, no te preocupes; me quedaré con tu madre.

—Mhm. —Catalina, a quien no le gustaba la idea de ser desplazada en favor de su futura nuera, se puso un paso delante de Lola. —Además la pequeña Lola y yo tenemos que ir viendo los preparativos para tu boda; porque, ¿Supongo que querrás casarte; antes que tu medio hermano lo haga. No es verdad?

Ambos; es decir, Francisco y Lola asintieron. Catalina, aplaudió emocionada; nada le encantaba más, que organizar una fiesta. Y Claro; tener momentos de prioridad, por encima de los demás.

—Entonces, ¿A que esperamos? Es mejor ir elaborando la lista; será una boda pequeña, algunos familiares nuestros; los de la novia y oh, no hay que olvidar al servicio; ellos también tienen que ser partícipes de la felicidad.

—Ya basta madre; eso lo veremos a mi llegada.

Catalina habría abofeteado a Francisco; debido al tono altanero que usó para dirigirse a ella; a la exiliada reina no le gustaba que sus hijos fuesen altaneros; sin embargo, veía en su hijo, cierta chispa que vio en otra persona de su familia, alguien completamente desagradable, alguien a quien le debió la muerte de su amado Hipólito; a ese maldito hijo de morisca, que resultó ser hijo de su tío Clemente: Alejandro. Veía demasiado de él en Francisco y ello la llenaba de terror.

—Vamos; no seas tonto. —La madre apuró al hijo. Para que subiera al carruaje. —Sebastian no será legitimado, mientras tu sigas aquí contemplando a tu novia; con esa mirada de tonto enamorado. Anda vete a Roma y haz lo que tu mente te dicte hacer.

Catalina y Lola vieron alejarse el carruaje, en silencio; cuando los guardas les ordenaron volver a la finca, ambas se quedaron mirándose unos segundos; una a la otra demasiado fijamente.

—Bueno. —Fue Catalina quien rompió el silencio, ella hubiera gustado de casar a su hijo, con una buena joven italiana, pero si Francisco quería a Lola; ¿Qué le podría hacer? —Me temo que debo cumplir con mis promesas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Quieres una fiesta de bodas, por lo alto querida mía? O Solo un festejo pequeño entre familia. —Luego soltó una risilla; que hizo a Lola fruncir el ceño. —No me mires así; solo bromeaba. Mañana empezaremos los preparativos, pero debes saber. Que apenas te cases con Francisco; será menester que quedes embarazada en el acto.

— ¿Aun no me caso con Francisco y ya me dices que tengo que embarazarme?

Catalina bufó, ¿Es que el amor las volvía siempre estúpidas? O solo eran sus figuraciones, aunque bueno; ella bien pudo haber sido un buen ejemplo de ello, cuando fue joven y enamorada de Hipólito, del guapo Hipólito.

—Los De Guisa, la familia materna de María; entrarán en guerra contra tu familia escocesa; si tú te embarazas primero, y le das a mi esposo un nieto varón, entonces serás intocable; serás puesta como la primera mujer de Francia, aun siendo María la futura reina. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Lola asintió. Por supuesto que entendía la indirecta; solo un embarazo podría salvarla de varios intentos de asesinato, ya fuese por mano de la propia María, o de los De Guisa por tratar de quitarla de en medio. En caso de que su sobrina, resultase ser estéril. A pesar de todo eso, Lola no pudo evitar el pensar; que de allí en adelante, solo sería una vasija para gestar a los hijos de Francisco.

—Pero no debes preocuparte. —Catalina la sacó de sus pensamientos. — Al tiempo, mi hijo Francisco; es el heredero legítimo a la corona; cuñado del rey de España. Mientras que Sebastián, ¿Qué es Sebastian sino un pobre bastardo? Hijos tuyos; serían adorados por los franceses, aclamados por ellos, hijos de María; serían tachados de malditos. El pueblo espera un hijo del príncipe Francisco, nunca olvides eso. Concéntrate en ello; y te aseguro que tendrás una vida tranquila y apacible el resto de tus días, con un hombre que te ama y un hijo que podrá poner tu vida a salvo.

Lola volvió a asentir, mientras observaba a su futura suegra marcharse, caminando recta y erguida mente, ¿Cómo podría ella contra todo ello? Catalina fue una muchacha de noble cuna cuando se casó con Enrique, María era descendiente de un linaje; ella a su vez, provenía de una familia asquerosamente rica sí, pero no con todos esos requisitos.

Pronto pasaría a ser parte de la realiza francesa; ella y María queriéndolo o no serían cuñadas, por estar casadas con los hijos del rey de Francia, ambas estarían una en contra de la otra por ver quién de las dos; era capaz de producir un heredero; lo más pronto posible.


	6. El dinero da poder, y el poder da dinero

''El dinero da poder, y el poder da dinero''

Fueron casi cuatro semanas de viaje, a veces dentros del carruaje cuando el clima estaba espantoso; y otras a caballo; sin embargo había una buena noticia; al menos para él: Ya estaba en Florencia. Unas semanas de descanso y un poco de persuasión entonces podría darse el lujo de volver a Francia, de ver a María su mayor estorbo casarse con su hermano bastardo y él podría hacer lo mismo con Lola. Antes de partir le prometió que procuraría que las diligencias fuesen rápidas, pondría todo su mayor esmero en que así fuesen.

Fue recibido a las puertas de la ciudad por uno de los tíos de su madre: Alessandro, tuvo un recibimiento afectuoso por parte de este a pesar de que tío y sobrino era la primera vez en toda su vida que se veían las caras. Una carta de su prima Caterina; advirtió a Alesandro de la llegada de Francesco; y también de los fines con los que hiba. Comprendía a su sobrino, confiaba en que trabajando juntos pudiesen convencer a su santidad de firmar la legitimación de Sebastian, pero de ahí a comprender que su sobrino quisiese casarse con una muchacha, si bien de riqueza pero sin nobleza; eso sí que no lo comprendía. Francesco tenía todo en su mano para hacer un matrimonio entre las familias más nobles de Italia. Una matrimonio por todo lo alto, que pusiese a temblar a esa pequeña advenediza de María Estuardo; sin embargo; las cosas no pintaban como tal. En sus cartas Caterina se mostraba afable con el compromiso, cosa rara viniendo de una mujer de su talante, también le resultaba extraño que no hiciese nada por evitar que el bastardo de su marido ascendiera al trono. Conociéndola cono la conocía; se le figuraba todo un mundo el hecho que la señora no hubiese tratado de envenenar al nuevo heredero; al hijo de su enemiga Diana de Poitiers.

Pidió al muchacho que cabalgaran juntos hasta el plazzo que se asomaba sobre una colina; una vez dentro, le prometió todo un banquete en honor a su llegada, Francisco no tuvo más remedio que aceptar; no sin antes pedir que sus acompañantes fuesen alojados inmediatamente en algunas posadas y se les diera agua y comida a los caballos que venían a punto de reventar.

Para mala gana de Francisco la procesión hasta el palacio fue larga y duradera, deteniéndose a cada cuadra, recibiendo los vítores del pueblo florentino.

—¿Contento con el recibimiento afectuoso?

—En realidad fue algo que no esperaba, si he de ser sincero.

—Bueno. —Alessandro se encogió de hombros, dándole a la situación poca importancia. —Eres un Medici, más que ser un Valois; Florencia es la ciudad de los Médici. Como tal su gente te aclama, como debería aclamarte la de Francia.

Francisco tuvo que contenerse para no desenvainar la espada; y cortar a su tío Alessandro la garganta de lado a lado; pero tenía razón. En otros tiempos, cuando era un muchacho visionario que soñaba con algún día ser un rey mejor de lo que fue su padre; hubiese querido escuchar los vítores del pueblo francés, como escuchaba los de los florentinos. Súbitamente los papeles cambiaron, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio desposeído de lo que eran sus derechos naturales en favor de Sebastian. Más podía usar ese repudio como un instrumento a su favor, en París no había una sola alma que se atreviese a aclamar al bastardo del rey. Todas las voces se alzaban por un solo miembro de la verdadera familia real de Francia: Francisco de Valois Angulema; ése era él, el verdadero delfín de Francia, no Sebastian de Poitiers.

Los Florentinos parecían tener santa devoción por el hijo destituido de la duchessina Caterina, la cual no fue amada, contrario a la madre que salió de Florencia haría catorce años; los florentinos veían en este medio italiano medio francés un segundo Lorenzo el magnífico, con ese porte recto bajo la soberbia figura del caballo berberisco que montaba, a lado del cardenal Alessandro se veía no como Valois que era de nacimiento, sino Médici que era por parte de la madre. Él aceptaba elegantemente el homenaje. Seguido por su comitiva y por los mendigos que se les habían unido en el camino, los florentinos le rendían el homenaje agitando sus sombreros, lanzando los puños al aire. Era una figura romántica, este duque de Valentinois para ellos. Una figura romántica; en especial ahora que él mismo hacía el viaje especial al Vaticano para comparecer ante el Santo Padre de legitimar a su hermano.

Lo que le hacía parecer un héroe, un mártir como los Santos apóstoles.

[…]

Lola se entretenía tejiendo en la terraza mientras admiraba el atardecer que se abría ante ella, el cielo a la lejanía se tornaba de unos colores tan fantásticos, naranja brillante, después amarillo, por ultimo un rosado y terminaba convirtiéndose en violeta para dar paso a la negrura de la nuche que estaba a punto de hacer entrada triunfal en el cielo. La muchacha dejó de usar los ganchos, debido a la interrupción de la sirvienta que entraba cubierta de ropas monjiles, esta colocó sobre la mesita china una charola de plata, con una tetera y una tacita de porcelana; al momento en que se disponía a servir el té una mano demasiado blanca y suave se posó sobre su muñeca impidiéndole de esa manera hacer un movimiento más.

—¿No piensas servir a tu futura suegra Lola?

Lola como todos los que solían encontrarse cerca de Catalina de Medici tembló por unos leves instantes; esa mujer a pesar de sonreír amablemente y de su expresión más bien jovial, después de tantos años a nadie se le escapaba su oculta astucia; era una serpiente enroscada en tiempos de peligro, tanto que aparecía inofensiva, pero cuando este pasaba; entonces de un solo golpe levantaba la cabeza enseñaba los colmillos y disponía el ataque con mortal puntería a su víctima. La gente hablaba mucho sobre las extrañas modalidades de la reina madre, y sobre su origen italiano, porque se pensaba que los italianos eran adeptos al arte de envenenar. Inclusive la misma Lola se preguntaba a veces, antes de dormir si ella no estaría en la lista de víctimas.

Catalina por su parte; no era mujer que dejara de adivinar un pensamiento; sobre los de su futura nuera tal vez ella siempre estuviese presente con las más perversas intenciones. Así como Francisco cada vez más embelecido con ella no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar la situación, lo quisiera o no Lady Lola pronto se convertiría en su nuera. Pero no quería una nuera matable a los ojos de los De Guisa, María Estuardo y Diana de Poitiers más bien quería una Lady Lola reformada. Le fue difícil llegar a pensar en ella como miembro de su Escuadrón Volante, era la red de espías más completa en todo Fontainebleau.

Cada mujer que entrase a esa red debía tener algunos requisitos, una belleza exorbitante, un color de ojos precioso; así como cuerpos de sirena capaces de robar las miradas de los hombres e invitarles a ser infieles a sus mujeres por cuestión de un rato. Lady Lola era como todas ellas hermosa hasta la médula con esa piel blanca, los labios rosados, los hoyuelos que se le pintaban cuando sonreía le daban un toque de ternura. Era hora de irla puliendo, en las artes de la intriga, el engaño, de la actuación y la hipocresía, también, ¿Por qué no? Del mismo asesinato dado el caso que no hubiese otras mejoras.

—Olvida a la taza de té. —Catalina dejó a un lado la taza recién servida. —Quiero proponerte algo, pero antes debo saber, ¿Cómo vas a defenderte de tus enemigos?

— ¿Enemigos?

—¿Crees que María de Escocia no intentará asesinarte cuando descubra; que has sido tú su mejor amiga; quien le ha robado al hombre que ama.

— ¡Ella lo dejó por Sebastian!

Catalina se rió; definitivamente si hiba a enseñarle, tendría que empezar desde cero. La muchacha tenía cara de ser lista; observadora y muy altanera. Ello le ayudaba algo.

—Probablemente así habrá sido. Pero una mujer como ella no siempre suele conformarse con lo que tiene; una vez casada con Sebastian, querrá seguir a Francisco por todos lados.

—Él la odia; será tonta si aún después de ello lo sigue.

—Francisco la rechazará de ello no tengo duda; pero hay muchas maneras de engañar a la gente, ¿Crees que tú puedas tener esos dones?

—Definitivamente no te entiendo.

Catalina tomó aire; era el momento de la proposición, sí Lola aceptaba quizás pudiese tener un buen futuro como espía en los años venideros. Siempre hacían falta el tipo de mujeres así. Por lo que se veía la muchacha de puritana no tenía nada. Además, sus primeras lecciones de traición y engaño las tuvo hacía algún tiempo cuando decidió relacionarse sentimentalmente con Francisco.

Catalina continuo:

—No te dejes engañar; serás peligrosa para los de Guisa, querrán eliminarte a la primer oportunidad, pero si demuestras ser más lista que ellos. Entonces podrás vivir una vida larga, próspera y feliz a lado de mi hijo que tanto te ama, ¿No es eso lo que quieres? —Lola asintió; Catalina estaba más orgullosa del interés que la joven prestaba a sus palabras quien sabía, quizás con el tiempo se convirtiera en la mejor de sus espías. —Yo, por mi parte; como tu suegra estoy dispuesta a darte las armas necesarias para que logres eso.

Lola meditó un poco; las mujeres que entraban al Escuadrón Volante, eran las más listas, las más engañosas y peligrosas, pero las más versadas en el arte de la intriga, les gustaba mirar con claridad lo que había a su alrededor.

— ¿Estás proponiéndome unirme a tu Escuadrón Volante?

— ¡Aleluya! —Catalina juntó las manos en un aplauso. —Justamente eso es lo que quiero, quiero que tengas tus propias armas no solo para defenderte, sino para que ataques clara, y precisamente. Pero ten en cuenta de que después de Francisco; seré yo quien gobierne tu vida y lo que hagas, ¿Estás de acuerdo?

En ese momento, Lola estaba desesperada de ayuda, sabía que siempre podría contar con Francisco para defenderla. Pero no era lo que ella quería para su matrimonio. De hecho, temía que la viese como una mujer inútil sin mayor arma que el ser una carita bonita alrededor suyo, ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad de unirse a la tan afamada red de espías de su suegra. No la hiba a desaprovechar. Estaba decidida a ser tan buena como todas ellas, tenía la certeza de que lo lograría. Pero además de la certeza, tenía el empeño.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien, de momento solo nos ocuparemos con los preparativos de tu boda, por cierto del ajuar me he encargado yo…

—P…

—Confía en mí, es un diseño italiano hecho en damasco y seda inglesa que te hará lucir como una verdadera virgen. Nadie pondrá en tela de juicio que ya no eres precisamente una doncella.

Lola arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿A quién queremos engañar? Ambas sabemos que tienes de virgen lo que yo de santa, Francisco no fue tu primer hombre querida admítelo.

— ¿Y también te pondrás el traje de novia tú?

—No, no creo que mi talla sea la tuya después de tantos partos; pero si queremos ambas una fiesta que pase por todo lo alto; no será como la de Sebastian y María, por supuesto. Empero será una celebración digna de recordar, hay ante todo que ganarse el amor del pueblo de Francia.

—¿De que estás hablando ahora?

—Hay que celebrar la boda en París; que la gente de París vea como su legitimo heredero se mezcla con ellos en la celebración del día más importante de su vida; mientras que el delfín y la delfina seguramente celebran con la corte sus esponsales, el príncipe Francisco debe ser más humilde, debe agradecer al pueblo su soporte en los momentos difíciles, y que mejor premiación que el permitirles un festejo público el día de la boda, ¿Qué te parece?

Lola se quedó de piedra; era increíble ver a Catalina atacar a su enemigo, con guante blanco, en lugar de emplear los viejos métodos; es decir, en París la gente la llamaba ''la italiana'' que era lo mismo que decir ''envenenadora''. Dado lo versada que era en el arte de la creación del veneno.

— ¿Lo tienes todo fríamente calculado?

—Cuando no puedes hacer mucho, entonces te conformas con hacer poco; solo que cuando lo haces, procuras que el golpe sea demasiado certero. Lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer temblar a alguien.

— ¿Quieres que Sebastian tiemble, cuando París aclame a Francisco y no a él?

Los ojos negros de Catalina relampaguearon de ira; no estaba en su naturaleza, pero por el bien suyo y el de sus niños esperaría, esperaría pacientemente hasta ver desangrado a ese condenado hijo de Diana de Poitiers. Y a María Estuardo reducida prácticamente a nada. La espera sería larga de ello no le cabían dudas, sin más aprendería a ser paciente. Más no dejaría de ser intrigante nata. Sebastian y María tendrían que andar con mucho cuidado; pues enemigos tenían bastantes, los nobles no se sometían ante las primeras órdenes de un rey bastardo puesto en el trono gracias a la renuncia del heredero legitimo. Sus niños serían siempre un dolor de cabeza para el futuro rey, pues de no tener herederos con María; la línea sucesoria estaría de vuelta a ellos.

— ¿Catalina?

Una idea algo peligroso asaltó la mente de Lola; ambos, Catalina y Francisco estaban convencidos de que el trono regresaría a ellos por una vía o por la otra, siempre había más de un camino para llegar al poder, eso fue lo que ella escuchaba de Francisco.

— ¿Qué pasaría en caso de que Bash y María tuviesen herederos?

Catalina no se incomodó por la pregunta; era un riesgo que todos estaban corriendo. Sin embargo; estaba el altísimo para vengarles en la tierra, Bash y María pagarían por el daño que les estaban causando.

—No te preocupes; confío plenamente en que Dios nos hará justicia; él sabe a quienes castigar. Y no somos nosotros.

Lola suspiró largamente, Catalina estaba firmemente convencida; ella también tendría que estarlo, aunque en el fondo siempre estuviese ese desatino. ¡Pobres príncipes!, pensaba Lola. Nacidos para la envidia, el miedo y el odio. En cuanto a María Estuardo, había nacido para complicar la vida de cuantos la rodeaban... y para frustrarse ella, ya que tendría que aprender que no era tan importante para los demás como lo era para sí misma. Sin más, la joven pupila prestó total atención a las primeras lecciones de su suegra; que comenzaban en ese momento.

[…]

Siempre le decían bastardo; cuando se les daba la gana inclusive le escupían, Sebastian sentía que era algo nuevo el hecho de saber que tenía toda una corte para hacerle pleitesía, se le abrían los ojos de pensar; que cuando Enrique muriera, tendría un país entero a sus pies. Pero ¿Realmente iban a ser sus súbditos? No pudo evitar pensar en Francisco; el estomago se le hizo un vuelco apenas llegó su hermano a su cabeza, gracias a sacrificar a Francisco se ganó lo más importante de todo: A María, precisamente era por ella por la que aceptaba la corona, él desde el principio siempre supo cual era su lugar, creció pensando que no había sitio para él en la línea sucesoria, ya que todo recaería en los hijos de Enrique y Catalina; la rueda de la fortuna empero siempre giraba, de hecho nunca dejaba de hacerlo; hasta hacía cuatro semanas se levantó siendo un bastardo y a la noche se acostó siendo el nuevo delfín. Ello lejos de llenarlo de gozo; lo llenaba de miedo. Un escalofrío siempre le recorría la espina dorsal cada que entraba a la sala del trono; cuando veía esa silla grande de madera, esa silla que le daría el poder que le robó a Francisco. Se le oprimía el corazón en medio del pecho impidiendo que respirara con tranquilidad.

Sebastian deslizó las sábanas hacia un lado; para poder levantarse de la cama, un segundo más acostado se volvería loco de tanto pensar; últimamente la ausencia de sueño se convertía en una realidad normal en su ir y venir diario; ni si quiera los brebajes que Nostradamus amistosamente le brindaba le hacían dormir. De hecho ya no recordaba la última vez que se permitió dormir como un tronco; desde que la línea sucesoria volvió a sus manos ha tenido mucho en que pensar. Mucho más desde que su madre le advirtió sobre la familia de María; los de Guisa; Diane apostaba a que ella era igual que ellos, manipuladores; engañosos, traicioneros; pero Bash confiaba plenamente en que su adorada María era otro tipo de persona; no era tan cruel como los de Guisa; solo trataba de ser una reina justa, aunque ello muchas veces conllevase a ser dura. Pero también trataba de comprender a su madre; seguramente el destino de Francisco al casar con María, se desviaba ahora hacia él, y por ello era lógico que Diane empeñaba todas sus fuerzas por impedir que Francisco lograra que Sebastian fuera reconocido como hijo de Enrique. Más ya no podían darse el lujo de revertir las cosas, los daños estaban hechos solo faltaba esperar por las consecuencias de los actos que cada uno cometiera.

Justo cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirar al frente, se topó con María, ella llevaba una vela en la mano para poder aluzarse mientras daba paseos nocturnos; al parecer, ella se había vuelto tan sonámbula como él.

—Al menos no soy el único que suele caminar de noche.

Sebastian se detuvo a mirarla con más detenimiento; últimamente ya no tenía tiempo para ella; antes hubiesen podido salir a cabalgar y a pasear por los jardines del castillo; sin embargo ahora…Ahora las cosas pintaban ser diferentes, él no nació para ser un rey, pero estaba a tiempo para formarse como tal. Su padre lo mantenía ocupado todo el tiempo, algunas veces en su consejo privado, otras veces, como simple notario, pero de todo aprendía, a esas alturas; ya sabía sobre finanzas, guerras, estrategias militares bueno de eso ya sabía un poco. Su padre hacía siempre más uso de él que del propio Francisco cuando Francia se metía en problemas bélicos; siempre era mejor tratar de deshacerse de un bastardo producto de una noche de lujuria. Que perder al príncipe legitimo.

María estaba como siempre, hermosísima, con esa piel tan cremosa, tan morena sus labios apetecibles. Tanto que a veces solo con mirarlos tenía para que la boca comenzara a picarle en deseos por besarlos. Y el cuerpo ni hablar de eso; era algo nacido para ser simplemente adorado, como lo que ella era, una reina. A veces quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder tenerla entre sus brazos, para poder saborear por primera vez la gloria de hacerla suya. De saber que él era el primer y el único hombre que habría en su vida. Solo eso le agradecía a Francisco, el estar trabajando empeñadamente para que su sueño muy pronto se convirtiera en realidad,

— ¿Qué? —Cuestionó María encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se sentía un poco incomoda; nunca pensó que percibiría una mirada de Sebastian del modo en que acababa de recibirla. Era una sensación extraña, algo así como incomodidad pero al mismo tiempo ¿Placer? Eso no lo sabía. Sentía que era demasiado pronto para enamorarse del guapo Sebastian, aun cuando su corazón seguía herido por el odio tremendo de Francisco, cuando sabía que él tenía una amante con la que planeaba casarse, y que la impotencia la embargaba por no saber quién era la mujer; que le robaba al hombre que siempre amaría.

—Nada. —Sebastian se paseó de un lado a otro; terminó recargándose en una pared. —Solo observaba tu belleza.

—¿De verdad soy tan bella?

—Vamos; María, ¿Qué no te ves todos los días al espejo? Eres la mujer más bella de Escocia y de Francia juntas.

La sonrisa que había en el rostro de María se borró al instante; con pesar, recordaba cuando Francisco le murmuraba cosas hermosas.

—No era mi intención recordártelo. —Se disculpó Sebastian con una severa punzada de celos, Francisco; siempre estaría Francisco en medio de los dos para bien o para mal. —Solo, bueno; queria elogiarte.

Sebastian hizo por retirarse del sitio no sin antes darle un beso en la comisura de los labios; quería dejarle su espacio para que pensara mejor en sus problemas, para que si quería siguiese atormentándose pensando en Francisco y en su supuesta amante juntos. Mientras que ella derramaba lágrimas silenciosas por su maldita ausencia.

Si tan solo podía comprender; su hermano lo mucho que Francisco estaba lastimando a María, si no fuese tan orgulloso, pero en fin hijo de una Médici. Hijo de la mujer más peligrosa del mundo tan peligrosa que inclusive su propia madre, aún con todo el poder real que le quedaba todavía seguía temiéndola y odiándola al mismo tiempo.

Sebastian por su parte; también comenzaba a temer de su propio hermano. Francisco se fue aparentemente tranquilo; pero París, es más Francia entera lo amaba, lo adoraban como adorar a Dios en la tierra, mientras que él y María quedaban relegados a un segundo lugar. Al pueblo de Francia no le importaba que ya tuvieran nuevos Delfín y futura Delfina. A Francia solo le interesaba su destituido heredero; ellos amaban con fervor a Francisco de Valois y Sebastian tenía miedo de que a la larga; toda esa popularidad, todo ese poder que Francisco acarreaba alrededor de su órbita fuese un peligro para su seguridad y la de María. No quería que un día, en lugar de verse como hermanos se viesen como enemigos en un campo de batalla.

Temía todavía más la reacción de España cuando él subiera al trono; por ello era que todas las noches, antes de meterse a la cama, el joven bastardo se ponía a orar con fervor, por que el altísimo le concediese a su padre muchos años de vida. Sebastian todavía no quería ser rey; sin embargo. Cada vez sentía la corona más cercana a su cabeza. Era una sensación ridícula; de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero siempre era algo que le hacía mantenerse alerta.

[…]

—Su santidad; el duque de Valentinois desea audiencia privada con usted, santo padre.

Urbano VII dejó algunos documentos; para poner su total atención en el muchacho de cabellos rubios, y gran sonrisa que se presentaba ante su presencia. Ese debía ser el hijo de la florentina que se casó con el rey de Francia, según algunos informes.

—Santo padre. —Francisco besó el anillo en la mano derecha, que el hombre le tendió. —Supongo que ya sabe su santidad; el porqué de mi visita.

—Tengo entendido; hijo mío; que es por legitimar a tu hermano bastardo.

Francisco sonrió complacido, nada más vio la mirada de odio que desprendieron los ojos del Santo Padre; al momento de hablar de Sebastian.

—Perdona hijo; pero si quieres, puedo persuadir a tu padre de que no lo haga.

—Es que soy yo quien tiene urgencia por ver eso realizado Su Santidad.

Urbano VII abrió los ojos; vaya, era increíble que alguien pudiese hacer semejante acto, teniendo otros hermanos a quienes tomar en cuenta.

—No acabo de entender, hijo mío, a que te refieres; ¿Dices que eres tú quien quiere ver esa legitimación? ¿Pero por qué, siendo que tienes más hermanos?

—Es una historia larga de contar; pero si puedo decirle que el renunciar a mis derechos legales, me daría la mayor felicidad del mundo. Un rey solo debe casarse con alguien que sea su igual; pero un príncipe es más libre de hacer lo que quiera.

—Entonces, es amor lo que te mueve, a obrar como lo haces hoy.

Urbano VII cada vez se mostraba más interesado en el asunto; podría llegar a un acuerdo secreto con el hijo legitimo de Enrique II.

—Si, su santidad; estoy enamorado y quiero casarme, pero mi novia no es una princesa de sangre real; mucho menos una reina. Solo es una escocesa con familia importante en su país.

Urbano VII asintió. Este duque de Valentinois era definitivamente un personaje interesante; aun con su corta edad. Ya actuaba como debía hacer un hombre de su condición y rango. Claro esto era maquiavélicamente en algunas cuestiones, pero como un tonto en otras; por ejemplo en las del amor, pero ¿Quién no actuaba como idiota, en tales ocasiones? Si el amor era el sentimiento más puro del mundo.

—Quizás pueda ayudarte; claro, que para eso se necesita algo más que simple fuerza de voluntad.

—No tiene por que preocuparse su Santidad, pues vengo muy bien provisto de fondos franceses; ¿Cien mil francos estarían bien? Eso podría librar al rey de Francia de un concilio con los Cardenales.

—En efecto, bien podría; pero, déjame ayudarte, mis espías; o mejor dicho, tu madre. Ha escrito que todo esto ha sido obra de María Estuardo, motivada por las profecías de algún emisario de Satanás.

Francisco sintió enervar su sangre cuando mencionaron a María; era tal el odio, que albergaba contra su ex prometida. Que no sabría qué sería capaz de hacer; si alguna vez la tuviese entre sus manos, sola y vulnerable. Pero ya encontraría la ocasión para hacerle pagar; por lo que le estaba obligando a hacer, María no sería reina de Francia sin haber probado nunca la impotencia que él sentía en ese momento. De eso estaba seguro, es más se prometía a sí mismo hacer su existencia miserable. Tanto la de ella, como la de ese gran bastardo que era Sebastian. Francisco apretó fuertemente los puños intentando no ser tan evidente; no quería pasar como un romántico tonto ante los ojos del papa. Que era el único que podía ayudarle a frenar a María una vez que fuese reina de Francia.

—Dejemos a Nostradamus de lado Su Santidad; aquí la única emisaria de Lucifer es María Estuardo. —Francisco se puso de rodillas ante el Santo Padre, tomando con fervor enardecido la mano en la que ostentaba el anillo papal. —Por favor; Su Santidad, ayúdeme, necesito que detrás de ese documento haya una cláusula secreta que prive a María Estuardo de la historia de Francia para siempre.

El papa se quedó pensativo; no era muy común que una reina legitima se casara con un bastardo; como lo era en el caso de la joven reina de Escocia. Pero sí, podría ser que accediera a las peticiones del duque de Valentinois.

—¿Qué pretendes exactamente hijo?

—Sebastian será rey de Francia con esta bula papal; pero si su santidad; en secreto, teniendo únicamente a mí como testigo. Podría fabricar una clausula; una clausula que por supuesto no verían ni mi padre; ni María, ni mi hermano bastardo. Simplemente usted y yo. Nadie más. En esta clausula estaría el honor de mi familia salvado, el orgullo de Francia limpio de cualquier huella de bastardos dentro de su linaje real.

—Creo que voy comprendiendo hijo; puedo concederte lo que quieres. Como mensajero de Dios en la tierra, es mi deber; ayudar a quienes vengan desesperados a mí. Puedo ver tu desespero, puedo sentir tu angustia no solo por tus hermanos, sino por nuestros fieles franceses. Que están en peligro de caer en las manos del Diablo. Sea pues; ven conmigo, entraremos a mis estancias privadas allí hablaremos a cerca de lo que contendrá esa dichosa cláusula que tanto pides.

Francisco que de principio no comprendía bien a bien cómo funcionaban los Medici; en ese mismo instante, las cosas quedaron tan claras como el agua de los mares y ríos. Estaban en lo cierto de tener como lema de su familia ''el poder da dinero, y el dinero da poder'' Era justo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, El dinero, las influencias, eran el motor que lo impulsaba a una tarea exitosa prácticamente.

Con ese documento bien guardado en Roma prácticamente tenía en sus manos a Bash y María.


	7. El precio de la intriga

El precio de la intriga

La cera cayó poco a poco sobre el documento; cuya firma fue impuesta por su santidad; después de haber sido redactada, por puño y letra de su alteza real Francisco de Valois. Era el documento que le permitía poner fin a la dinastía Valois/Poitiers/Estuardo, después de Bash; nadie recordaría su nombre, nadie recordaría que un día Sebastián de Valois fue rey de Francia; pues su nombre sería borrado de la lista de reyes; que se sentaron en el noble trono francés. La subida de Sebastián al trono sería la causa de su muerte; pero antes la agonía sería lenta; tortuosa. Lo suficientemente cruel como para que entre Sebastian y María pagaran por lo que le habían hecho.

Quieto no hiba a quedarse; ya sabía en Francia había división entre católicos y protestantes. Los últimos queriendo buscar que les tendiese una mano; Francisco les tendería la mano. Pues no había nada mejor, que aplastar a su hermano; siendo popular entre la mayoría. Mientras que el propio rey, no podría si quiera poner un pie en París. De hecho Francisco se proponía ser un rey sin corona.

Y el Vaticano le soportaría.

—Está hecho. —Murmuró para sí el santo padre; a él tampoco le convenía que Francia; cayera bajo las garras de un bastardo. Diana de Poitiers; su madre; una buena católica, sí, pero no le convenía al Vaticano aliarse con ella. Era demasiado…predecible. Mucho mejor que ella; era Catalina de Médicis, la madre de muchacho de los ojos brillantes; que tenía en frente. —Con este documento. Yo bajo la autorización de Dios padre; le otorgo a tu hermano la legitimación que hace falta; para que suba al trono, pero con este otro. —Le pasó una carpeta; color ámbar; en el centro esta llevaba el sello papal. —Privarás a tu hermano, en cuanto muera; de ser recordado; Sebastian I nunca existió como tal; en su lugar reinaste tú, hijo mío. Y su viuda; María tendría que aceptar esto. Claro, si no quiere que el Vaticano desconozca su derecho como reina de Escocia.

Francisco inclinó levemente la cabeza; era un gesto demasiado teatral por su parte; pero sirvió de algo; conmocionó al papa.

—Con esto; salvo mi dinastía del oprobio y de la vergüenza, no sabe el peso que me ha quitado de encima, santo padre. —Una vez más el príncipe ha besado con devoción el anillo; que tenía en frente, consiente de estar ganándose la simpatía del papa. —Creo que podré estar en paz. Por un tiempo claro; cuando Sebastian suba al torno, mucho me temo que he de velar por mis hermanos. Temo por ellos. Si la reina de Escocia fue capaz de quitarme lo que era mío; no quiero saber, que más puede hacer.

Definitivamente tal como lo mencionó; ese documento; salvaba a su familia, de ser avergonzada, un bastardo no era bien visto; pudiese que en Inglaterra; los ingleses estuvieran a punto de poner la corona a Isabel, aún estando encima María Estuardo. Pero en Francia todo sería distinto; nobleza y plebeyos tendrían que adorar más al duque de Valentinois. Para ello debían aborrecer a quienes estaban en el poder: De Guisa, A Diana la amante del rey; a María De Escocia y a Sebastián. Esos ilustres personajes debían ser aborrecidos por los franceses; a tal grado que el mismo odio les inspirara miedo.

Su siguiente acción sería también quitarle a Diana el ducado de Étampes; pues ella le quitaba algo más valioso que un simple municipio de Francia: un país completo para su maldito bastardo.

Fueron casi dos meses; dos meses de tortura; dos meses de pensar en que su línea ya no era del todo pura; y por causa de una simple escocesa, todo se hiba al lastre, pues bien. Todo ese pesar; le sería devuelto a ellos; sí a Sebastian y a María apenas subiesen al trono. Se encargaría personalmente de reunir el ejército privado nunca antes visto; con hombres del ejército de su padre; hombres que se rehusaran a servir a Francia y a Escocia. Ojo por ojo; Diente por diente. Así se las cobraría Francisco de Valois, así empezaría su atosigamiento.

Necesitaría tiempo; dinero por supuesto; un ejército no se mantiene por obra y gracia del espíritu santo. Tenía fondos; pero bien sabía no eran suficientes, necesitaba obtener más poder del que ya tenía. Era necesario empezar a echar la red al mar; en busca de peces nuevos, en busca de alianzas nuevas.

Le convenía aliarse con los Borbones; con los Colligny, acérrimos seguidores de la fe reformada; quería que pensaran que; que actuaba como ellos. Necesitaba que le diesen fondos; necesitaba que confiasen en él más que en cualquier otra persona.

Francisco apretó el documento que llevaba sobre el pecho; apretándolo tan fuertemente, que no le importaba que se le adormeciesen los brazos debido a la fuerza ejercida. Le gustaba la nueva sensación, de poder; sentía que con ese documento, tenía a la corona en sus propias manos. Solo le faltaría alzarla un poco más y entonces…podría ceñírsela sobre la cabeza.

Pensó en Lola; procurando desechar lo demás, (su rosa sin espinas; o bueno, al menos de eso tenía apariencias porque cuando llegaba a tocarla se daba cuenta, de que sus espinas eran bastante afiladas. Más de lo que él mismo podía llegar a desear) Lola tenía cierto poder sobre él; aun estando ambos a bastante distancia; en sus ratos de mayor furia; sus pensamientos se trasladaban a ella. Recordaba su piel blanca, sus ojos azules como el mar, su sonrisa benévola, su mirada; su cabello. Con todo eso tenía para conformarse y coger más fuerzas. Fuerzas que cada día necesitaba con ansia desesperada.

Ya no lo soportaba más; esa misma noche se largaría de Italia; partiendo por fin a Francia; quería volver a ver a su novia. Después de todo; era un hombre locamente enamorado cuando no tenía tiempo para pensar en una y mil formas de conseguir una revancha.

[…]

Un mes después María, Sebastian y Diana de Poitiers; escuchaban atentamente las palabras de aquella misiva; que Francisco mandaba desde El Vaticano; finalmente la bula papal; llegaba, Sebastian era reconocido por el mismísimo papa como un Valois; con todos sus derechos al trono; pues de todos los hijos del rey; él fue el primero en nacer. Él sería rey al momento de morir su padre.

El rey; leía la carta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios ¡Que hijo! ¡Qué hijo! Si tan solo no se hubiese mostrado tan débil en su tiempo como Delfín; diría que otra hubiese sido la historia. Hubiese sido el mejor Delfín que hubiese podido tener Francia; y después de eso; podría ser un gran rey. Le hubiese devuelto a Francia la grandeza que estaba perdiendo poco a poco por culpa de los españoles, por culpa de los ingleses. Pero no. Esperaba sinceramente que la destitución de Francisco hubiese servido para algo; espera con ansias locas, hacer de su nuera la futura María II de Inglaterra. Solo así podría privarse de hacer que las tropas francesas; estacionadas en Escocia; iniciaran la invasión; así como la defendían de los ingleses.

—Bien Sebastian; tu matrimonio con la reina de Escocia es un hecho; se casarán dentro de un mes.

Sebastian y María se miraron agradecidos el uno al otro; al fin, cada quien tenía lo que quiso. Bueno María seguía teniendo la protección de Francia para Escocia, y a Sebastian tendría a María para él solo. Únicamente para él.

—Solo me basta anunciar; que yo también añado una pequeña clausula al contrato.

El cuerpo de la frágil María se estremeció; Enrique guardó la carta, en su escritorio de trabajo. Posó sus ojos sobre ella; mirándola detenidamente. De María; se pasó a Diana, esta última permaneció serena; esperando a por cualquier cosa que quisiese ese príncipe. Ese Príncipe que le ponía los pelos de punta. Nada más de pensarlo.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió la amante real; fingiendo dar poca importancia al asunto, esperando que Enrique creyera; que todo le era indiferente.

—Francisco quiere Étampes.

Diana apretó el puño; Francisco; el hijo de Catalina su enemiga, no había tardado en mostrar de que madera estaba hecho. Definitivamente calculó mal su descripción; ella veía a Francisco como un ser débil. El joven estaba demostrando que era un Médici potente, un Médici a quien tenerle miedo; en el futuro sería regla. Especialmente su hijo. Y su bella prometida.

— ¿Y se lo piensas dar?

La risa burlona de Enrique fue toda la respuesta que necesitó: afirmativo, estaba despojándola a ella de todo lo que fue suyo. De nada valieron sus esfuerzos por labrarse un futuro en la corte de su amante; de nada valieron las noches que pasó a lado de Enrique mimándole y diciéndole mentiras románticas al oído. Todo estaba parando a manos del hijo mayor; de ese hijo que de proponérselo. Podría causar el golpe de estado que destronara a su hijo, podría causar la muerte de Sebastian.

—Es necesario; que el muchacho sea recompensado por lo que perdió; gracias a las intrigas de alguien. Debe ser parado; al menos yo podre hacerlo, soy su padre; no sé si su hermano pueda, cuando se convierta en rey. La fuerza que Francisco esta tomando; en nobles y plebeyos es exagerada; está opacando inclusive a los de Guisa. Eso a mí no me preocupa; como ya he dicho, eso es trabajo para los futuros rey y reina de Francia.

El rey se retiró de la oficina real; dejando solos a Diana, Sebastian y María .María sintió que su corazón latía tan de prisa; debía ya estar acostumbrada. Desde la partida de Francisco; nadie en la corte del rey Enrique la veía con buenos ojos, a donde fuese; era mirada con odio; tanto escoceses como italianos eran aborrecidos en esa corte; donde una vez se divirtió tanto. Lo más preocupante de todo. Era que el odio; que se le tenía a ella; se traspasaba a su familia: Los de Guisa, ya no gozaban de la misma popularidad en París; nadie quería ver a ningún pariente de María Estuardo en Francia.

Diana; perdió la completa entereza que tuvo en el momento; dedicándose a caminar por un lado a otro; estaba tan tensa, que solo desahogando su ira; contra la que le causó todo eso. Podría hacerla sentir mejor. Sebastian, podría adivinar lo que se vendría a continuación, prefirió quedarse callado y esperar a que su madre; hiciese el primer movimiento.

— ¿Estarás conforme; no?

María escuchó a su suegra recriminarla; pero ella solo pensaba en Francisco, no en el Francisco del que se enamoró; sino del que se convertía en un nuevo problema.

—No es algo que ni ella ni yo hayamos pedido madre; tu bien sabes por qué acepté.

— ¡La solución estaba en que ella se largara de Francia! —Diana estallaba. —¡No en que echara mano de ti; para que te convirtieras en su siguiente títere; para que ella pueda ser reina, mientras tú eres un enemigo débil para tu propio hermano!

Finalmente María se espabilaba de sus pensamientos también, lista para volver a defenderse. Contra quienes la llamaban arribista.

—¡Basta! —María se enfrentó a su futura suegra; en tanto Diana levantaba la cabeza; esa niña a ella, no la hiba a amedrentar; si pudo hacer callar a Catalina de Médicis durante tantos años, ¿Por qué no hacer lo mismo con la reina de Escocia? —Ni si quiera sabes el por qué de lo que hice; así que no me juzgues tan a la ligera; no soy ninguna arribista, solo quise salvar la vida a alguien que hiba a perderla por mi culpa.

— ¿Y ahora quieres matar a mi hijo no? ¡¿Quieres ser reina de Francia por encima de quien sea!? No importa a quien te lleves por entre los pies.

— Yo te recuerdo; que fui importante, para Francia, ¿o a caso ya lo has olvidado?

María era lista; sabía defenderse; pero ahora, hiba otra suya. Diana estaba afilándose muy bien la lengua; para soltar su siguiente chorro de veneno; ahora que veía a la joven reina de Escocia enervada.

— ¿Sabes quién fue la causante de la alianza con Francia?

María se acercó a Sebastian; los ojos de Diana destilaban el odio más profundo; odio que ni si quiera se acordaba haber visto en los ojos de Catalina de Médicis. No sabía en cual de las dos podía tener a su enemiga más atroz; si en Catalina; la florentina; o en Diana, la cortesana.

—Pues he sido yo. ¡Por mi es que estás en Francia! Sí, niña tonta y estúpida; yo fui quien logró que tu matrimonio con el monstro que parió Catalina se hiciera realidad; porque mi hijo estaba lejos de tu maldito alcance, víbora ponzoñosa, vil y retorcida. Yo soy la culpable de que hoy estés tu aquí; haciéndonos la vida imposible a todos; destruyendo todo a tu paso.

María sentía que las fuerzas que le quedaban estaban abandonándola; las palabras de Diana, eran lanzadas con todo el odio del mundo hacia ella; Sebastian se mantenía callado; esperando el momento más preciso para defender a su bella novia. Pero simplemente no lo encontraba. Comprendía cómo pudo sentirse Francisco; entre su madre y María; la mujer que amó en su momento.

—Si he de ser yo quien le de Inglaterra a Enrique; es lo que menos te conviene. —Atacó inteligentemente María; sabía perfectamente de la avaricia con que Enrique hablaba constantemente de Inglaterra; el rey estaba dispuesto a hacerse de cualquier medio para conseguirla para Francia; usando su juguete favorito: ella misma. —Enrique no quiere estorbos entre su victoria en Inglaterra y tú, yo desciendo de Enrique VII; y nací de un matrimonio legitimo. Tengo todos los derechos al trono; así como mi prima Isabel.

La risa de Diana; tan profunda y tan fría; logró que inclusive Sebastian se estremeciera. Definitivamente esa no era la Diana que él conocía; esta era una mujer dispuesta a todo; con tal de salvar a su hijo de las manos de María. Quería para él el torno de Francia; sí, pero también quería que María desapareciera de Francia. Lástima. No se podía tener todo al mismo tiempo; su madre debió pensarlo. Antes de iniciar las cartas secretas entre ella y el Vaticano para lograr su legitimación.

Para su madre siempre fue fácil manejar a un hombre de mentalidad débil y pasión desbordada hacia una mujer; que le llevaba años. Pero a él simplemente no lo manejaría del mismo modo. Sebastian quería creer que conocía a su madre; mucho más de lo que ella se imaginaba. Temblaba cuando llegaba a pensar que probablemente estuviese en un error.

—Isabel; mi pequeña reina; tiene más seguidores que tú en Escocia; ¿Cómo harías? ¿Te valdrías de dejar desvalida a Francia; para ganar el trono de Inglaterra? ¡Sobre mi cadáver! Antes prefiero arrancarte los ojos; arañarte los brazos, cortarte las piernas; dejarte ciega, sorda y muda. Dejar Francia en tus manos, será dejar que arda Troya ¿Qué será de nosotros los franceses? Pero no; mientras yo exista, ¡Nada de tropas!

María recordaba entonces; que la reina seguía siendo Catalina de Médicis y Diana de Poitiers; no era más que la amante en funciones. Sinceramente todos dudaban de que Enrique se divorciase de Catalina algún día para casarse con Diana. Lo que menos quería el rey; era enfrentar problemas con los Médici.

—Te recuerdo, que aún no te has casado con Enrique; ni eres reina.

''Qué poco me conoces reinita'' Pensó Diana divertida para sí, esa niña creía que estaba viéndoselas con una Catalina de Médicis; pero no; no, no, no. Ella sería más potente, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su hábil palabrería la perdiera. Si hiba a entablar una guerra con María, que fuera una que le quitara el sueño. A María, no a ella. No hacía falta llevar una corona, cuando se tenía al hombre que ostentaba el poder; con ello sobraba y bastaba para sentirse segura de sí misma.

—He manejado a Enrique como se me ha dado la gana todo este tiempo; he sido reina sin portar una corona, y hasta que la muerte quiera seguiré siéndolo; porque más que ser la amante del rey, soy francesa, creo en el poder de Francia. Poder que Tú, con tu necesidad de tropas vas a menoscabar.

— ¡No pienso hacer tal cosa! —Se defendió María; estaba al borde de la exasperación; sin duda que Diana era una enemiga muchísimo más voraz que Catalina; Catalina solo peleaba que dejara en paz a su hijo, pero Diana era toda una patriota. Diana era una mujer experimentada ya en casi cualquier cosa; solo necesitaba de un milagro; para salir victoriosa de todas las batallas que tuviese que librar contra ella.

— ¿Qué no? —Diana dio un paso adelante. — ¿No pides constantemente guarniciones? ¿No está dividida Escocia; no está en medio de la guerra civil? ¿Entonces para que quieres Francia? ¿Para salvar tu cabeza de Inglaterra; para salvarte de la corona que pretendes; pero sabes que solo la pretendes, porque nunca llegarás a ceñírtela?

Sebastian dispuso que ya era demasiado; María estaba demasiado pálida; su madre llegaba cada vez más lejos, ¿Hasta donde sería capaz de llegar? Era mejor no peguntárselo esta vez, pondría un alto a las palabras certeras de su madre.

— ¡Basta! —Diana abrió los ojos encolerizada; todavía; pero dolida, de ver como el hijo que tanto adoraba se ponía de lado de la otra. —No sigas más; te ruego que calles.

Pero Diana se negaba a callar; odiaba quedarse callada, cuando durante tanto tiempo; ella siempre representó el lugar de preferencia.

—Y yo te digo; que ella será tu perdición; será la perdición de Francia.

—Eso está por verse; tú y yo hablaremos luego; ahora por favor madre, retírate.

Diana se fue haciendo mohines; en tanto María se quedó con su prometido oficial; llena de miedos y dudas, las palabras de Diana fueron lanzadas hacia ella; con demasiada verdad en ellas. Si cierto que ella casi no tenía soporte en Escocia, cierto que necesitaba de Francia para reguarnecer a Escocia de tropas francesas, cierto era también que temía perder la vida en la búsqueda de la corona inglesa; pero ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Por dios que podría ser posible que ese evento, tan lejano lograse pasar?

—Tranquila. —Sebastian le tomó los brazos; acercándola a su pecho; dejando que se tranquilizara un rato. —Solo son palabras. Las palabras difieren mucho de los hechos. Algún día, si dios quiere gobernaremos media Europa.

—¿Y Francisco?

Sebastian se encogió de hombros; dando a entender; que era lo de menos, aunque secretamente, fuese lo más preocupante para él.

—Ya nos encargaremos de él.

—¿Bash; serías capaz de enfrentarte con él, con tu propio hermano?

—Ha sido él quien ha iniciado su búsqueda de poder, poder que mi padre no duda en darle, porque es su nuevo favorito. —masculló el nuevo heredero; un tanto dolido. —Pero podré con él, tengo que poder con Francisco. Y tú quédate tranquila; juntos lograremos estabilizar Escocia, lograremos que Francia y Escocia sean amables la una con la otra.

María sonrió; fue una sonrisa fugaz, y muy apagada.

—Eso espero; solo que la tranquilidad; es algo que ya he perdido desde hace tiempo. Los ingleses cada vez apremian más, necesito desesperadamente tropas, y Diana, y Francisco ellos serán piedras en mi camino.

Bash. Hizo un último intento por tranquilizarla; era demasiado el miedo de su novia. No le gustaba, prefería ver a la María segura y fuerte que llego a Francia, esa María temerosa; definitivamente, no le agradaba mucho.

—María. —Bash la puso frente a él; tomándola por los hombros. — Esto no es lo que estoy acostumbrado a ver en ti.

María miró a Sebastian apenada; era verdad, últimamente actuaba como una cobarde; temerosa de todos. SI pudo hacer cambiar la línea sucesoria, si pudo tener el valor para sugerir y hacer que eso fuese posible. Debía mostrar más fortaleza en ese momento que nunca. Necesitaba hacer saber a sus enemigos. Que ya no la encontrarían nunca más con la guardia baja, que Catalina de Medicis así como Diana de Poitiers supieran que ya no les tendría miedo. Ella era una reina, reina de Escocia así como sería pronto Delfina de Francia. Como Reina Delfina tenía una doble responsabilidad: Para con Escocia y con Francia, quería hacer lo correcto. Quería ser buena reina y princesa.

Además contaba con Bash incondicionalmente; le gustaban sus ideales; así como sus pensamientos. Estaba segura de que si lograban llevarlos a cabo, Francia sería un reino próspero y feliz. Y ¿Por qué no? Ella también podía ser feliz con Bash; después de todo; él hacía múltiples esfuerzos por verla feliz. Nada más con haber aceptado una corona que no quería; le demostraba a ella lo que Bash estaba dispuesto a hacer por protegerla.

[…]

Enrique sabía que era peor discutir con Lord Hugo sobre las consecuencias del cambio en la línea sucesoria; ni el pueblo ni los nobles aceptarían nunca a Sebastian como su rey, mucho menos a María; que ya era odiada por todos. Se hizo de un sinfín de enemigos en la corte, y junto con ella su familia.

—Bien sabe su majestad; que el nombrar a su hijo duque de Valentinois y Duque de Étampes; no es suficiente; el pueblo está enardecido contra la escocesa; claman por su muerte; como por la de Sebastian. Su majestad puede aprovechar el momento y hacer de su hijo legítimo un lord protector. El máximo líder en la cámara; solo de ese modo; Francisco lograría controlar al mismo tiempo a clero, nobleza y plebeyos.

Enrique se sobaba las sienes; ¿En que demonios estaba pensando cuando se dejó llevar; por María? ¿Qué tenía esa perra escocesa para lograr todas sus artimañas? En ese momento era justo cuando más odiaba a Escocia y no solo a Escocia. Sino a su reina también. Por esa pequeña perra adolescente su reino estaba dividido; habría diluvio cuando él se hubiese ido de este mundo pero, ¿Qué sería de Francia si la dejaba en manos de Francisco? Es decir; Sebastian podría ser todo lo rey que quisiera; lo mismo que María; sin embargo; siempre serían títeres de otros.

— ¿Qué me aconseja usted Lord Hugo? —Enrique dejó de jugar con su espada; colocándola finalmente sobre su escritorio de trabajo. — ¿Mando llamar de vuelta a mi hijo?

—Eso me temo Majestad; si el príncipe vuelve; quizás se pueda hacer un convenio con los nobles claro está a puerta cerrada; y sin que nada de lo que se diga en esa reunión, salga de esas puertas. La escocesa es lista; quizás ella no pueda estar en todos lados; sus damas siempre están a esperas de las órdenes de su señora.

Al menos Kenna y Greer sí; Enrique dudaba mucho el que Lola fuese a esas alturas del partido, una dama fiel a su señora; puesto a que desde hacía cuatro meses; se metió con el hombre que María amaba.

— ¿Mi señor? —Cuestionó Lord Hugo en cuanto vio a su señor; distraído y con una vaga sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Eh? Ah, no, no es nada milord Hugo; solo pensaba, cosas sin importancia.

—Hay una cuestión que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, ¿Hay noticias de la reina Catalina y los príncipes?

Enrique se rió de forma obvia; por el momento; era menester que únicamente él supiera en donde se encontraba escondida su mujer y sus hijos; pensaba que era lo mejor; conociendo como conocía a los De Guisa y a Diana, era mejor que Catalina permaneciese escondida junto con los niños. Y también era recomendable para él que ellos no regresaran a la corte; al menos que permanecieran en Chenonceau allí estarían bajo buen resguardo hasta que algo ocurriera, hasta que una mano más poderosa que la suya apartara a Sebastian y a María del trono. Solo así podrían Catalina y los niños regresar a la corte; solo así podría poner a salvo sus vidas.

—Ellos están a salvo; bajo los cuidados de su hermano milord Hugo. Añade a ese pequeño ajuste de cuentas con Escocia; la cuestión de mi familia.

Lord Hugo miró a Enrique con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿A caso cree que soy tan torpe; como para no darme cuenta de que puedo fallar?

—¿Señor?

Enrique resopló.

—Está claro que María de Escocia es impopular en Inglaterra; allí se aborrece a los Estuardo; como aquí también se hace; si lo que he hecho con María de Escocia es una inversión inútil; entonces comience usted a dirigir el consejo de guerra; invadiremos Escocia; con las tropas estacionadas; Escocia aprenderá a no burlarse de Francia. Será una buena lección. Una que no olvidarán en siglos.

[…]

Kenna y Greer abrieron los ojos, ¡Enrique invadiría Escocia; si maría no le daba Inglaterra! Solo con imaginarlo; se les erizaba la piel a ambas; la carnicería que armarían los franceses.

Salieron del pasadizo con las manos puestas en el pecho; Kenna por su parte sentía que hiba a desfallecer; las piernas le temblaban como gelatinas en cazuela.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —Cuestionó Greer dejándose deslizar sorbe un muro; hasta el piso. —Pobre María; no podrá con esto.

—Fue algo que ella misma causó.

Greer miró fija y reprobatoriamente a Kenna; no le gustó para nada el tono con el que Kenna habló de María.

—¿Quién somos nosotras; para juzgar los actos de nuestra reina?

Kenna simplemente hizo una mueca; a ella nadie le quitaba de la cabeza; que esa traición que Enrique sugería era culpa únicamente de María; si tan solo se hubiesen ido a Portugal; Escocia no estaría en peligro de una invasión por parte de sus ''aliados''.

—Si, quizás no somos más que simples criadas a su servicio.

— ¡Somos sus amigas, Kenna por Dios! Nuestro único deber es procurar su bienestar.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¿Crees que sea menester prevenirla?

Kenna se encogió de hombros; quizás, para cuando ellas pudieran hacer algo. Escocia ya sería invadida por las tropas francesas.

—No sé; que se haga lo que tú quieras.

Greer dejó escapar el aire; si, quizás sería mejor prevenir a María de lo que Enrique pretendía. Quizás entre ella y Sebastian pudiesen hacer algo para parar a su padre.

—Está bien. —Greer se dio por vencida. —Avisemos a María; esperemos que entre ella y Sebastian puedan hacer algo para que su padre se detenga.

Kenna miró a Greer como si fuese una estúpida soñadora; ¿Parar a Enrique? ¿Con quién creía que trataban? Pero era mejor dejarla con sus ideas; a fin de cuentas ella ya tenía las suyas.


	8. Ponzoña

Poco a poco se acostumbraba a la tranquilidad de Saint Clarie, día con día les llegaban noticias de Francis aunque estas fueran más devastadoras que alentadoras su madre prefería hacerlas a un lado. Pues tenía la firme idea de que ni Sebastian ni Mary durarían en el trono pues ambos tenían sobre ellos la sombra del propio Francis, cerniéndose alrededor como un mal espectro a la espera de obtener sus primeras víctimas.

Catalina estaba consciente de que corrían peligro sí, pero aún así podía asegurar también que en tanto Enrique viviera no sería capaz de permitir que algo le ocurriese a ella o a los niños. la todavía reina consorte de Francia, tenía noción de que el cariño de Enrique hacia los hijos que procrearon juntos era todavía grande. Como para dejar que manos intrusas, por ejemplo las de Diana de Poitiers les hicieran daño. Además según sus espías del propio escuadrón volante Enrique estaba poniéndose inclusive en contra de la misma Mary; semana tras semana, día tras día, mes con mes los soldados de Francia abandonaba Escocia como si fueran bandadas de pájaros en busca del calor de los trópicos.

Y no había cosa que a Catalina de Medici le diera más alegría; aún en medio de su derrota era capaz de celebrar fiestas al aire libre, mientras veía a sus hijos corretear alrededor de la joven y bonita lady Lola, pensaba en lo mucho que Marý debía estar sufriendo en la corte.

La reina dejó a un lado su libro de rezos y acudió con prontitud hacia donde estaba Lola, hacía unos minutos la veía jugando con sus hijos a la gallinita ciega, para luego desplomarse en el suelo. Cuando se acercó a ella la joven empezó a devolver los alimentos que engulló durante el desayuno, entonces Catalina comprendió el asunto.

Si Lola y Francis intimaron antes del matrimonio, lo que Lola tenía no era más que la enfermedad de los nueve meses entonces, debía encargarse de escribir a Francis lo más prontamente posible. SI esperaban un poco más el embarazo se notaría.

Lo mejor para ellos era hacer que Francia pensara que el hijo de su destituido Delfín era un niño concebido durante la noche de bodas. Un niño bendito pro Dios haría todavía más popular a su padre e incrementaría los temores de la futura Delfina y sus más allegados.

—Lleven a lady Lola a sus habitaciones, cuiden que esté lo más cómodamente posible en su estado es lo más natural.

Lola le lanzó una mirada fulminante a la que ella hizo caso omiso, Catalina misma estaba consciente de que el mensaje había sido demasiado claro. Pero entre más claro mucho mejor así no tendrían problemas y la futura madre tendría que cuidarse de manera doble.

Lo que hizo a continuación fue ir a sus habitaciones, una vez encerrada en ellas Catalina se sentó detrás de un escritorio pequeño, tomó papel limpio, pluma y tintero era menester escribir a palacio Francis debía enterarse, a fin de cuentas él era el padre de su nieto.

Y el espejo viviente de sus esperanzas.

[...]

Stirling, Escocia

Las noticias provenientes de Francia eran cada vez más desastrosas, María de Guisa tenía fe en el buen juicio de su hija solo que siempre olvidó que no la conoció del todo Enrique de Inglaterra la forzó a separarse de ella cuando esta tenía tiernos seis años, por lo que prácticamente la regente de Escocia desconocía como era María, su hija. La de Guisa sabía por lo poco que le contaron las monjas francesas en sus cartas que era una muchachita dulce, romántica, visionaria también muy parlanchina pero jamas le dijeron que fuera calamitosa.

María de Guisa se daba cuenta cada vez de que tendría que viajar a Escocia; tenía que ver con sus propios ojos si eran ciertos los rumores no los creería si solo fueran eso, habladuría pero estas venían ahora de puño y letra de sus propios hermanos. Decían que en bajo un capricho María cambiaba la sucesión francesa por culpa de un mago hereje, un tal Nostradamus. Ahora el futuro rey de Francia sería el bastardo que Enrique tuvo con su amante Diana de Poitiers y no Francisco. María su niña se casaría con un bastardo que tuvo origen porque la esposa italiana de Enrique no fue capaz de retenerlo en su cama más tiempo.

No podía permitirlo.

EL trato era que María debía casarse con el siguiente rey de Francia, ese rey era Francis no Sebastian.

—Mi señora.—La mujer dejó de verse en el espejo.—Ya está el equipaje listo.

María asintió bueno era mejor hacerle frente al mal viento de una buena vez; además de que tenía ganas de ver a su hija, hacía seis años que no la veía la última vez que tuvo la dicha de verla había sido en su cumpleaños número once, decían que era hermosa como un amanecer, que era lista, en fin sus hermanos la describían como un dechado de virtudes.

Pero ella quería verlas por sí misma, quería que fueran sus propios ojos los que corroboraran la belleza de su María.

—Bien, dile al conde de Moray que le dejo la regencia en tanto estoy en Francia, no creo que esto termine pronto por lo que puedo ver, así que también adviertele que me tendré que quedar allá más de lo establecido.

—Otra cosa mi señora.

María de Guisa estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ¿Más noticias? Solo esperaba a que no fueran malas.

Solo que a juzgar por la cara de su dama de compañía; poco bueno podía esperar.

—Sí.

La dama tragó saliva.

—Dicen que la reina de Inglaterra, María Tudor piensa hacer heredera a Isabel en lugar de la reina María. Además se dice que Felipe de España manda al Duque de Alba a cortejar a la princesa inglesa.

La francesa se puso lívida, ¡Maldito fuera Enrique Tudor y su odio hacia los Estuardo! De no haber sido por su maldito testamento. El cauce de los acontecimientos sería otro.

—Eso ya lo veremos.—Dijo mientras se ponía su capa.—Mantenme al tanto de todo Jannet: no me fío de James Estuardo pero de ti si. Has sido mi única amiga y compañera desde que llegamos aquí.

Jannet sonrió, su señora la honraba con tales palabras y ella no hacía más que responder a su buena gratitud.

—Mi señora no debe poner mi lealtad en duda su leal a los De Guisa, pero también a los Estuardo.

María de Guisa se conformó con aquello aún en aquellas circunstancias, era ameno saber que tenía un hombro donde desahogar sus penas, sus miedos y una amiga a la cual contar todas sus alegrías.

[...]

En el castillo todo seguía igual, los franceses la odiaban y ella les hacía frente eran demasiados enemigos qué tomar en cuenta, Francis, Enrique, Francia completa, el más peligroso de todos ellos, el que le quitaba el sueño era Inglaterra las noticias que el embajador Francés estacionado en Londres mandaba mes con mes no eran en nada gratas. María Tudor estaba muriendo, decían que tenía un tumor en el estómago que al principio se confundió con un embarazo.

Ello no era todo, la vaca moribunda todavía desde su lecho de muerte estaba dispuesta a seguir haciendo de su vida un infierno al hacer su descendencia legítima a un lado. Y poner a su hermanastra bastarda en el trono. Era oficial que Isabel la bastarda habida entre Enrique VIII y Ana Bolena la mujer que precisamente destronó a Catalina de Aragón sería reina.

Mientras tanto, ella vivía en Francia con el corazón en un puño.

Tenía buenos amigos que la apoyaban Sebastian estaba en primera fila, luego Greer, Kenna, pero Lola últimamente desconfiaba demasiado de ella. EN parte por la cizaña que Diane de Poitiers su futura suegra metía constantemente y en parte por un extraño hallazgo en la oficina de Francis.

¿Qué estaría haciendo un retrato de Lola entre los cajones de Francis?

Por mucho que se resistía a creer que su mejor amiga fuera la amante del hombre por el que todavía suspiraba su corazón, las pruebas eran más que inminentes.

¿Como habría podido Lola llegar a tanto?

Un leve pinchazo la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, la sirvienta se deshacía en disculpas por haberle pinchado pero María le quitaba importancia al asunto.

—Vamos Bridgett es cosa que le podría pasar a cualquiera, además no atendí tus indicaciones.

Kenna apareció por la puerta a su lado viajaba Greer.

—¿Qué noticias hay?—Preguntó ansiosa la reina de Escocia.

Kenna se mordió el labio inferior.

—Enrique quiere que el parlamento deje vacía Escocia de tropas; María van a irse, definitivamente nos dejarán a merced de Inglaterra.

María sintió que palidecía; aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

Inmediatamente bajó del cajón donde estaba parada, ella y Enrique tendrían una charla larga y tendida si él quería que siguiera reclamando el trono inglés como suyo, entonces Enrique tendría que poner de su parte.

Ese había sido el trato.

[...]

El rey de Francia se encontraba atendiendo a unos emisarios de España, o al menos eso fue lo último que la enfurecida reina de Escocia alcanzó a escuchar ignorando las súplicas del secretario real María entró al despacho hecha una furia, con voz firme y llena de mando ordenó a los emisarios salir de este. Al acto estos acataron la orden no sin antes barrerla de arriba a abajo con las miradas. La reina de Escocia los ignoró a todos, siguiendo con su camino encontró a Francis y a su padre ambos muy juntos como jamás los vio desde que llegó a Francia.

—¡¿De quién fue la idea de vaciar Escocia de soldados!?

Francis dio un paso al frente, finalmente tenía a María donde siempre deseó: En sus manos.

—Fue mía, a duras penas Francia tiene con sus problemas internos; tienes que aceptarlo María a los franceses nos importan nuestros problemas. Escocia es poca cosa.

Apretó los puños, desde que tuvo memoria se sintió indefensa, acechada por todos los flancos sin tregua ni descanso.

—Teníamos un trato.—Ignorando a Francis se dirigó a Enrique, tenía que defender a sus súbditos de cualquier manera si tenía que humillarse para ello, pues bien eso haría.—Acordamos que harías todo lo que estuviera en tu mano para ponerme en el trono de Inglaterra, ¡¿Crees que dejando a Escocia desolada, voy a poder con la tarea!?

Enrique finalmente le dio la cara; el rey parecía estar dentro de la órbita de Francis.

—¿Sabes que no estás en la línea sucesoria inglesa?

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, su madre y todos allí se empeñaron en hacerle creer lo contrario. Desde que tuvo la idea de sentarla en el trono inglés Enrique le repetía incansablemente que la única heredera al trono de los Tudor era ella.

—Sí—Corroboró Francis.—Nuestro embajador nos ha hecho saber que los Estuardo no tienen cabida en el trono de Inglaterra; ¿Qué garantía puedes ofrecer ahora? Eres una inversión inútil María.

Una sonrisa cruel se formó en el rostro de Francis, María lo supo no pararía hasta destruirla por el momento tenía una batalla ganada pero por Dios que no ganaría la guerra. Ella se empeñó en echarlo de la línea sucesoria cuando vio la ocasión, ella sería quien se empeñara en debilitar el poder que estaba adquiriendo.

No iba a permitir que nadie, ni si queira Francis osara pasar por encima de ella.


	9. Jaque a la reina

Después de que María se retirara de la oficina real, Francis volvió a quedarse con la atención de su padre completamente para é hora de usar ese gran regalo que María en su infinita estupidez les hizo al hacer que legitimaran a Sebastian, ahora como miembro de la familia Valois. Le tocaba su hermano trabajar por el buen nombre de la casa real francesa.

Por ello sacó unas estatuillas de un cajón, sobre un mapa de Europa fue colocando las estatuillas: En Italia donde tenían relaciones importantes.

Enrique por su parte observaba con atención las acciones de su hijo, sabía a lo que quería llegar era muy lógico; estatuillas en Roma que significaba tener a los Medici del lado de Francia, estatuillas en España, que significaban tener el poderío del imperio español dentro de la nómina francesa, y una más pequeña localizada en Navarra, una pequeña entrada militar en el corazón de Roma, otra más en Escocia; pero esa era más pequeña. Lo que llamó la atención del rey fue que Francis colocaba otra en dónde estaba Inglaterra. Su sueño dorado.

Por un momento padre e hijo conectaron miradas ambos comprendían qué demonios significaba esa estatuilla en Inglaterra. Carlos y el pequeño Enrique eran demasiados pequeños como para contraer matrimonio pero a ellos también podría encontrarles una novia; por el momento había que centrarse más en Sebastian. El hijo mayor.

—Creo que podemos encontrar la forma de tener Inglaterra, de una manera más fácil que tratando de poner inútilmente a María en el trono padre.

Enrique comenzaba a saborear la idea, si bien María Tudor la reina actual estaba muriendo; era sabido que Isabel heredaría el trono mientras que él se quedaría con un palmo de narices ahora que ya estaba enterado de la situación de María Estuardo respecto a la sucesión inglesa. Francis no estaba tan errado como él quería hacerse creer. De hecho el plan de su hijo era bastante bueno, Sebastián tenía 25 años, los mismos años que tenía Isabel la hija bastarda de Enrique.

Si tenía a Inglaterra por matrimonio entonces su sangre, sería la que gobernara Europa en el futuro.

Por otro lado también le preocupaba ese capricho que Sebastian tenía respecto a la Estuardo, los últimos meses esa pequeña zorra supo bien cómo embaucar a sus hijos provocando entre ellos rencillas por sus amores, estaba consciente del poder que María ejercía sobre Sebastian y temía en cierta manera que siguiera manipulando a su hijo bastardo para que obrase en contra de los suyos; aún cuando esas acciones podían poner en una situación peligrosa los planes que Enrique mismo estaba trazando para él.

Con María nunca se sabía, usaba su belleza para hacer posible que los otros cayeran redondos ante sus caprichos, era una joven demasiado lista llegó a Francia; siendo una muchachita ingenua criada en un convento pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo de las intrigas hasta ser ella misma una intrigante nata.

Algo debían hacer para frenar a aquella muchacha del infierno, aunque tuviera que hacer un pacto con el diablo haría que Sebastian dejase de ver a en ella a la mismísima virgen María. Antes muerto que seguir viendo como esa estúpida niña dividía a sus hijos con sus labias lascivas. Para eso estaba Francis; su hijo legítimo le ayudaría con la tarea con la caída en desgracia de María cayeron los de Guisa antes tan amados y poderosos por la gente de París, ya ni si quiera contaban con el poder de antes.

¡Que caro les estaba costando pensar que Francia tendría dos reyes! Ya por fin podía decir que respiraba tranquilo, caídos los De Guisa no tardarían en seguir los maldits Borbón, ellos eran su segunda piedra en el zapato.

—Entonces sea, si como tú dices nos sale más benéfico hacernos con Inglaterra de una manera pacífica que se haga como tú no sé cómo lo tome Sebastian, sabes que está demasiado enamorado de María. Veo muy dificil que quiera pasarse de nuestro lado una vez que sabe que puede tener a María, dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Francis sonrió cruelmente, ya encontraría la manera de embaucar a Sebastian, tenía que lograr que su hermano se diera cuenta de que ponerse en contra de su familia. Por alguien como María no valía la pena sinceramente.

—A mí déjame a Sebastian,ya encontraré una manera para hacer que deje de querer tanto a María. ¿Sabes?Creo que eso fue lo que realmente sentimos los dos por ella, una especie de capricho; al menos a mi se me pasó cuando me enamoré de Lola. Sé que a Sebastián también le sucederá lo mismo. Solo tenemos que darle un ligero empujón. Hay que hacer algo para que nuestro querido Bash deje de creer ciegamente en María.

[...]

En sus habitaciones, Bash, Greer y Kenna veían a María con cara de susto jamás le habían visto tan encolerizada como aquella vez. Claro era normal que la joven reina de Escocia estuviera echando chispas después de que Francis le echase en cara que no era buena inversión para los franceses. Por lo poco que Kenna podía ver, Mary estaba asustada esa fachada de reina furiosa solo era una parte de lo que su reina dejaba ver a los demás para que no sospecharan ni siquiera por asomo; lo asustada, lo aterrada que podía llegar a estar.

y no era para más pues si perdía el apoyo total de Francia inclusive su trono en Escocia estaría tambaleante; era gracias a los franceses que ella seguía haciéndose llamar "reina", no sería de extrañar que fueran los mismos franceses los que la hiciesen la reina de nada. Pues por lo que veía a diario en la corte no había una sola alma que estuviera de acuerdo, con que una escocesa fuese la siguiente reina de Francia y un bastardo el rey. Muchos querían a Francisco o a los otros dos hijos de Catalina de Medicis; nadie quería a un bastardo habido de las bajas pasiones entre Enrique y Diane de Poitiers.

La dama de compañía simplemente estaba esperando a que el barco estuviera a medio hundir, para dar el salto y dejar que se hundiera por completo. Kenna no quería estar cuando definitivamente las cosas en Francia se pusieran mil veces peor; el ejemplo podía tomarlo de la misma Lola que sin pensar dos veces, decidió clavar el puñal en la espalda de su señora.

Por otro lado Greer observaba con el corazón en un puño la escena, María rompía todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, ni súplicas ni amenazas la hacían parar, estaba prácticamente incontrolable no había alma que pudiera con ella ni siquiera Sebastian que muchas veces le servía de consuelo. Definitivamente ese cambio que se aventuró a hacer en la sucesión francesa estaba costando demasiado caro, la ira de Francis ya se dejaba ver en todos los que decidían estar en el bando de la reina de los escoceses; ya todos uno por uno probaban la rabia de ese príncipe que gracias a las intrigas de su reina para salvarle de morir, estaba maquinando desde las sombras.

—¡¿Quieres calmarte!?—Sebastian finalmente le plantó cara, María le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.—¡Haciendo destrozos en tu habitación no vas a ganar nada y eso bien lo sabes! Además, ¿Que creías? Desde un principio estabas al tanto de que Francis iba a cobrarse el hecho de que le removieras de la sucesión con sangre no, esto solo es el principio María.

La joven reina de los escoceses lo sabía de sobra, no necesitaba que se lo siguieran repitiendo el resto de sus dí amar a alguien era sinónimo de su propia caída entonces se declaraba completamente inocente ella obró movida por sus sentimientos no por maldad pero ello solo Dios lo sabía, y únicamente él podía juzgarla.

Pero mientras esperaba el fallo divino del señor, en la tierra Francis estaba dedicándose a hacerle la vida imposible con permiso de su padre estaba usando los medios que tenía a su alcance; para destruirla, finiquitarla lo que quería era verla completamente fuera de lugar.

Bash por otra parte tenía razón nada ganaría haciendo destrozos en su habitación, solo le daba más tiempo a Francis para que tuviera oportunidad de acabar con ella como era su sueño. Debía encontrar la manera de que Enrique volviera a creer en ella, y esa manera era casándose lo más rápido posible con Sebastian, estaba segura de que a raíz de enterarse de que no estaba ya en la sucesión inglesa Enrique intentaría vender a Sebastian a otra princesa europea con más poder, y por supuesto más influencias que podía permitir que otra se llevara el fruto de sus intrigas. Obra suya era la legitimación de Sebastian, ella tenía que lograr que el nuevo príncipe de la casa Valois se quedara con ella.

—Tenemos que casarnos rápido Bash, es nuestra única salida, si nos casamos quizás podamos ganar algo de tiempo si yo me embarazo primero. Tu hijo sería el siguiente heredero, y a Enrique tu padre no le quedaría de otra más que reconocerle.

Sebastian se talló la cara con las dos manos, mientras exhalaba; definitivamente María aún no terminaba de conocer a su padre como él le conocí niño no detendría a Enrique de Valois; su padre estaba demasiado enajenado con Francis como para permitirse que el hijo de su bastardo y su esposa tuviera un lugar sobre el trono de Francia.

Comprendía también que María estaba desesperada; que quería usar cualquier medio para llegar a su fin: El trono.

—Debemos mantener la calma María.—Fue todo lo que le dijo Sebastian, aparentemente tranquilo.—Nos casaremos pero cuando sea el momento adecuado, no hay porque tomar tantas diligencias que probablemente nos sean... favorables a nuestra causa.

Sin decir media palabra se retiró de las habitaciones de María dejándola completamente consternada.

[...]

Luego de catorce días de viaje desde la costa escocesa hasta el puerto de Calais, María de Guisa desembarcó con un pequeño séquito de damas de compañía que la acompañaron desde Escocia; tenía que llegar inmediatamente a la corte francesa y ver con sus propios ojos. Lo que su hermano Claudio detallaba en sus cartas, aún se negaba a creer que María hubiera sido tan idiota como para dejar escapar la oportunidad de su vida todo por creer en las visiones de un lúnatico, que bien podía morir chamuscado en una hoguera para pasar a la más grande: la del infierno.

La reina regente esperó a que le tuvieran listo el carruaje, cuánto más rápido partiera mejor para ella sería, no aguantaba un minuto más sin noticias de su impulsiva hija. En cuanto todo estuvo listo la regente se dispuso a abordar el carruaje que iba a llevarla directo al castillo, necesitaba hablar con el rey de Francia y con María. Necesitaba recordarle a Enrique que aún había esperanzas para que María, su hija fuera reina de Inglaterra.


End file.
